Hogwarts y la saga de Harry Potter: La piedra filosofal
by Fiore JW
Summary: El almuerzo termino y todos en el Gran Comedor estaban dispuestos ha retirarse a sus clases pero una extraña carta se los impide y dice que deben leer una serie de libros sobre uno de sus estudiantes (situado en el tercer año de Harry) -Bueno comenzaremos el primer libro se llama...Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal-dijo Dumbledore incrédulo.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola aquí estoy con el típico fic de Hogwarts leyendo que desde que conozco fanfiction siempre he querdio escribir,hace unos meses me prometi a mi misma que al cumplir los 14 años comenzaria pero soy muy impulsiva,espero que les guste**

**Aclaraciones:Es el quinto año de Harry tenia pensado hacerlo en el primero o en el tercero pero no se ,si lo que leen no les gusta y preieren en tercero comuniquemenlo**

**holaa acabo de editarel fic para que sea en tercer año,un poco mas original**

**Tonks ya conocia a Remus desde siempre y ya esta enamorada de el pero no tanto como en el sexto libro.**

**el fic es en la ultima semana del tercer año y Har ya sabe lo de Sirius.**

**Se despide,Fiore Jw**

La delicosa comida habia concluido todos los alumnos y maestros estaban dispuestos ha retirarse a sus respectivas habitaciones o clases cuando de repente el Profesor Dumbledore exclamo.

-Alumnos y maestros les pido que regresen a sus lugares,me ha llegado una carta muy interesante y dice asi

"Querido Hogwarts,se preguntaran quienes somos y porque les enviamos esta carta pues contestaremos sus dudas,les madamos una serie de siete libros sobre un estudiante de aqui para que esten preparados para lo que viene,el tiempo esta detenido afuera y en unos minutos llegaran varias personas necesarias para la lectura,les informamos que por mas que les duela no se podran impedir la mayoria de las muertes ya que eso cambiara la historia y seria como si nunca hubieran leido estos libros  
PDT:sabemos que este alumno ha pasado por muchas cosas y no estara feliz de esto pero es necesario.  
Se despiden cordialemnte,L3G

Todos en el Gran Comedor se encontraban desconcertados y se preguntab quien podria ser.

-Esto es genial podremos veer lo que pasara en un futuro ¿no lo crees Harry?-pregunto Hermion

-Si genial Hermione-dijo Harry mostrandole a su amiga una falsa sonrisa

-¿De quien creen que sean estos libros?-pregunto Ron

-No lo se pero no me gustaria ser esa persona-dijo Harry y Hermione asintio.

-Me pregunto quienes son L3G,esto es muy extraño de repente llega esta carta puede que sea obra de ya saben quien-dijo Ron

-Ron es obvio que el profesor reviso la carta para asegurarse-dijo Hermione

-Tienes razón-dijo Harry.

-Ella siempre-dijo Ron bromeando.

-Albus creo que deberiamos empezar a leer-dijo Minerva.

-Alumnos comenzaremos a leer,ponganse comodos porque leeremos...-dijo Dumbledore pero fue interrumpido por las personas que llegaron al comedor.

Eran todos los Weasley,el ministerio de magia,miembros de la orden entre ellos Kingsley Shackelbot,una joven llamada Tonks,Remus Lupin Y un perro negro.

Los alumnos se encontraban extrañados al ver a Remus,su ex profesor y a el perro negro que aunque ellos no lo supieran era Sirius Black el supuesto asesino.

-Mira Draco es el hombre lobo-dijo Pansy melosamente.

-Se ve igual de mal que de costumbre-dijo Draco y Pansy solto una risita estupida.

-¿Que hace un perro aqui?-pregunto Crabbe con su gesto estupido y desconcertado de siempre.

-Crees que yo lose Crabbe-dijo el rubio.

Ron,Ginny y los gemelos fueron a saludar a su familia

-¿Ha ustedes tambien les llego la carta?-pregunto Ginny curiosa

-Si ha todos-contesto Arthur

-Fred,George espero que se esten portando bien no quiero recibir ninguna carta dequejas sobre ustedes-dijo Molly saludando a sus traviesos gemelos

-Seguro mama-dijeron al mismo tiempo el par de gemelos con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Si mas les vale-dijo amenazadoramente Molly.

-Hola Bill-saludo feliz Ginny abrazando a su hermano mayor

-Hola Gin-le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Hola Bill,Charlie,mama,papa-saludo a cada uno Ronald excepto a Percy que enseguida se habia ido a sentar.

-¿Como estas Ronnie?-pregunto Molly a su hijo

Un poco mas alejado se encontraba Harry acompañado de Hermione saludando a Remus,Tonks y a su canino padrino.

-Hola Canuto-saludo Harry a su padrino acariciandole el lomo.

-Hola Cornamentin-ladro el perro con cariño lamiendole la mano a su ahijado.

-¿Como te ha ido Harry?-pregunto Remus paternalmente.

-Muy bien-contesto Harry con una pequeña sonrisa

-Hola profesor Lupin-saludo Hermione quien habia terminado de prrsenatrse a Tonks

-Hermione ya no soy su profesor,he estado bien-contesto el hombre lobo amablemente

-Lose pero ya sabe la costumbre-dijo Hermione mientras una mujer joven se dirigia hacia donde estaban.

-Harry,ella es Nymphadora Tonks-le dijo el hombre lobo al azabache

-¡No me llames así Remus!,hola Harry soy Tonks-saludo Tonks cambiando su pelo a un tono violeta.

-¿Como hiciste eso?-pregunto Harry sorprendido.

-Soy una metamorfaga puedo cambiar mi apriencia pero bueno mas tarde te explico,creo que lo mejor sera que vayamos a sentarnos-dijo La metamorfaga y todos se dirigoeron a sus respectivos lugares (los invitados tienen supropia mesa que Dumby conjuro).

Con todos sentados el director se dispuso a comenzar

-Bueno comenzaremos el primer libro se llama...Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal-dijo Dumbledore incrédulo.

**Hola espero que les guste si recibo hoy mismo reviews subiré otro cap hoy mismo,puede que ahora este primer cap este algo aburrido pero les aseguro que los demas es muy interesante,se despide FJW.**


	2. Chapter 2 El niño que vivio

**Harry Potter le pertenece a Jk Rowling.**

**Aquí les traigo el segundo capitulo,espero que les guste,FJW**

**Grytherin18:gracias por el review (ya te conteste mas personalmente)**

**Tai (guest):gracias por el review y aqui esta otro cap,espero que sigas dejandome reviewa byee!**

**SE NECESITAN REVIEWS PARA ACTUALIZACION!**

-¡QUE!-exclamo Harry

-Harry cálmate-le dijo Hermione

-Como quieres que me calme Hermione es mi vida,mis pensamientos.¡No lo permitire!-exclamo Harry histérico

-Estoy deacuerdo con Potter,ha nadie le gustaría que se leyeran sus pensamientos-opino Ernie Macmillian y todos los Hufflepuffs asintieron apoyando a su compañero.

-No pienso leer siete libros sobre San Potter-dijo Draco expresando lo que todos los Slytherins pensaban.

-Nadie pidió tu opinión Malfoy-dijo Ron y el rubio le dirigió una mirada asesina.

-Pues lo hará Señor Malfoy,es lo que la carta ha especificado todos deben estar presentes-dijo Dumbledore tras recuperarse del shock.

-Profesor, creo que no debemos invadir la privacidad de Harry-dijo Tonks

-Es necesario Señorita Tonks nos servirá para un futuro -repitió Dumbledore con seguridad.

-¡esto es denigrante! No podemos obligar a el Señor Potter -dijo Minerva furiosa

-¡Esto es una mentira! ¡El que no debe ser nombrado esta muerto y les aseguró que quienes hicieron esta broma irán directo a Askaban!-grito Fudge fuera de si

-Ministro cálmese estoy seguro que se especificara lo que ocurrió-dijo Arthur tratando de calmar a Fudge

-No se pase conmigo Weasley-dijo Fudge y Arthur enojado pero sin mostrarlo guardo silencio.

Todos los hijos Weasley excepto Percy querían ir a apalear a el ministro

-Papa el no tiene derecho a hablarte asi-dijo Charlie furioso y sus hermanos asintieron.

-Arthur querido mejor no trates de hablarle es un malagradecido-le dijo Molly a su esposo para luego ser interrumpida por un vociferador que cayo sobre Harry

_"Harry,sabemos que esto no te gusta pero es necesario en la guerra contra Voldemort..._

Al oir el nombre de Voldemort todos soltaron gritos de terror y se miraban unos a otros nerviosamente.

_te pedimos que te calmes creenos que la lectura te ayudara y revelara muchos secretos que debes saber"_

-Bueno ya que-dijo Harry derrotado

-Oigan se dan cuenta que todos sabrán lo que hemos estado haciendo estos años-dijo Ron nervioso pensando en lo que haría su madre.

-Estamos muertos-dijo Harry recordando todo lo que había pasado en esos años:

-En primer año cuando se encaminaron a la trampilla.

-En segundo cuando entraron a la cámara de los secretos

-Este año en el que habían descubierto la verdad sobre Sirius Black

-Y no olviden lo que haremos en el futuro-les recordó Hermione

Unos segundos mas tarde el director aviso que empezarian a leer

-¿Algún voluntario para leer?-pregunto el viejo director y Kingsley Shacklebot se encamino hacia el asiento de el director, tomo el libro y se sentó en su lugar.

**El niño que vivió**-leyó Kingsley

Todas las miradas se dirigieron a Harry .

-Tan arrogante como su padre-pensó Snape

**El señor y la señora Dursley, que vivían en el número 4 de Privet Drive, estaban orgullosos de decir que eran muy normales, afortunadamente.**

-Ser normal es aburrido-expreso Fred

-Cierto-dijo una niña de segundo año llamada Luna para si.

**Eran las últimas personas que se esperaría encontrar relacionadas con algo extraño o misterioso, porque no estaban para tales tonterías.  
El señor Dursley era el director de una empresa llamada Grunnings, que fabricaba  
taladros.**

-¿Taladros?-preguntaron los sangre pura y varios sangre mestiza.

-Chicos si quieren saberlo pueden preguntarme al final de la lectura-dijo la profesora de estudios muggles.

**Era un hombre corpulento y rollizo, casi sin cuello, aunque con un bigote inmenso.**

-¡Que hombre mas horrible!-exclamo Cho Chang.

-Totalmente deacuerdo-dijo Parvati

**La señora Dursley era delgada, rubia y tenía un cuello casi el doble de largo de lo habitual, lo que le resultaba muy útil, ya que pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo estirándolo por encima de la valla de los jardines para espiar a sus vecinos.**

-Que desagradable mujer-opino la Señora Weasley y todas las mujeres asintieron.

-Ya veo de donde vienen tus encantos Potter-lo provoco Draco y Harry saco su varita pero enseguida un vociferador hablo.

_"No se permite hechizar a nadie o de lo contrario se borrara su memoria y perderán el privilegio de poder leer estos libros"_

-¿Mira Malfoy aunque no me lleve bien con mi tía no permitiré que hables así de ella te queda claro?-le pregunto Harry enojado y Draco gruño.

-Se le restaran a Slytherin 20 puntos -anuncio Dumbledore

**Los Dursley tenían un hijo pequeño llamado Dudley, y para ellos no había un niño mejor que él.**

-Los padres debieron estar ebrios para llamar a su hijo así-dijo Alastor Moody,un ex auror perteneciente a la orden del fénix.

-Es un nombre muy entretenido-dijo Ginny tímidamente.

-Estoy de acuerdo-la secundo Harry y la pelirroja se ruborizo.

**Los Dursley tenían todo lo que querían, pero también tenían un secreto, y su mayor temor era que lo descubriesen: no habrían soportado que se supiera lo de los Potter.**

-¿Lo de los Potter?-pregunto Susan Bones

-A Petunia jamas le gusto la magia-le respondió Remus a su ex alumna

-¿Porque?-pregunto Luna Lovegood curiosa

-Porque estaba celosa de que Lily era una bruja y ella no-respondió Harry como si fuera lo mas obvio.

-¿Llamas a tus padres por sus nombres?-pregunto Tonks sorprendida

-Pues si eso creo nunca lo pude conocer siempre lo he visto como James y Lily-contesto Harry .Remus y Sirius se sintieron tristes, en sus mentes maldecían a la rata de Pettigrew por haberle arrebatado a Harry sus padres.

**La señora Potter era hermana de la señora Dursley, pero no se veían desde hacía años; tanto era así que la señora Dursley fingía que no tenía hermana, porque su hermana y su marido, un completo inútil.**

-James no era un inútil-dijo Mcgonagal enojada y el perro ladro deacuerdo con las palabras de su ex profesora.

-Era un auror y muy bueno-dijo Remus en representación de su amigo Sirius.

**eran lo más opuesto a los Dursley que se pudiera imaginar. Los Dursley se estremecían al pensar qué dirían los vecinos si los Potter apareciesen por la acera. Sabían que los Potter también tenían un hijo pequeño, pero nunca lo habían visto. El niño era otra buena razón para mantener alejados a los Potter: no querían que Dudley se juntara con un niño como aquél.**

-¿Un niño como ese?-pregunto Hermione enojada por lo que se decía de la familia de su amigo.

Sirius sin poder expresarse estaba muy enojado con los Dursley y se prometio junto con Remus reclutar a los gemelos y hacerles a los Dursley una broma que nunca olvidarían

En la mesa de las serpientes los Slytherins se encontraban desconcertados ya que siempre habían creído que Potter era un niño mimado y que sus familiares lo tenían en un altar.

**Nuestra historia comienza cuando el señor y la señora Dursley se despertaron un martes, con un cielo cubierto de nubes grises que amenazaban tormenta. Pero nada había en aquel nublado cielo que sugiriera los acontecimientos extraños y misteriosos que poco después tendrían lugar en toda la región. El señor Dursley canturreaba mientras se ponía su corbata más sosa para ir al trabajo, y la señora Dursley parloteaba alegremente mientras instalaba al ruidoso Dudley en la silla alta.  
Ninguno vio la gran lechuza parda que pasaba volando por la ventana.  
A las ocho y media, el señor Dursley cogió su maletín, besó a la señora Dursley en la mejilla y trató de despedirse de Dudley con un beso, aunque no pudo, ya que el niño tenía un berrinche y estaba arrojando los cereales contra las paredes. «Tunante», dijo entre dientes el señor Dursley mientras salía de la casa. Se metió en su coche y se alejó del número 4.  
Al llegar a la esquina percibió el primer indicio de que sucedía algo raro: un gato estaba mirando un plano de la ciudad. Durante un segundo, el señor Dursley no se dio cuenta de lo que había visto, pero luego volvió la cabeza para mirar otra vez. Sí había un gato atigrado en la esquina de Privet Drive, pero no vio ningún plano. ¿En qué había estado pensando? Debía de haber sido una ilusión óptica. El señor Dursley parpadeó y contempló al gato. Éste le devolvió la mirada.**

-Entonces es Minnie-dijo Remus sin poder evitarlo y todos lo miraron sorprendidos sin esperar ese comentario de su serio ex profesor.

-¡Señor Lupin!-exclamo Minerva avergonzada

-¿Minnie?-preguntaron Harry y Ron.

-Asi llamaba James a la Profesora McGonagall-respondió el merodeador.

-Fantástico-dijeron Gred y Forge dispuestos a usar ese apodo con la profesora.

**Mientras el señor Dursley daba la vuelta a la esquina y subía por la calle, observó al gato por el espejo retrovisor: en aquel momento el felino estaba leyendo el rótulo que decía «Privet Drive» (no podía ser, los gatos no saben leer los rótulos ni los planos).**

-Minnie si-dijeron los gemelos con falsa inocencia y todos se rieron mientras la profesora se ruborizaba

**El señor Dursley meneó la cabeza y alejó al gato de sus pensamientos. Mientras iba a la ciudad en coche no pensó más que en los pedidos de taladros que esperaba conseguir aquel día.  
Pero en las afueras ocurrió algo que apartó los taladros de su mente. Mientras esperaba en el habitual embotellamiento matutino,Pero en las afueras ocurrió algo que apartó los taladros de su mente. Mientras esperaba en el habitual embotellamiento matutino, no pudo dejar de advertir una gran cantidad de gente vestida de forma extraña. Individuos con capa. El señor Dursley no soportaba a la gente que llevaba ropa ridícula. ¡Ah, los conjuntos que llevaban los jóvenes! Supuso que debía de ser una moda nueva. Tamborileó con los dedos sobre el volante y su mirada se posó en unos extraños que estaban cerca de él. Cuchicheaban entre sí, muy excitados. El señor Dursley se enfureció al darse cuenta de que dos de los desconocidos no eran jóvenes. Vamos, uno era incluso mayor que él, ¡y vestía una capa verde esmeralda! ¡Qué valor! Pero entonces se le ocurrió que debía de ser alguna tontería publicitaria; era evidente que aquella gente hacía una colecta para algo. Sí, tenía que ser eso. El tráfico avanzó y, unos minutos más tarde, el señor Dursley llegó al aparcamiento de Grunnings, pensando nuevamente en los taladros.**

-Ese hombre tiene que ordenar sus prioridades-dijo Hermione y Ginny asintio.

-Dos años después y mira quien lo dice-le dijo Ron a Harry en voz baja.

**El señor Dursley siempre se sentaba de espaldas a la ventana, en su oficina del noveno piso. Si no lo hubiera hecho así, aquella mañana le habría costado concentrarse en los taladros. No vio las lechuzas que volaban en pleno día, aunque en la calle sí que las veían y las señalaban con la boca abierta, mientras las aves desfilaban una tras otra. La mayoría de aquellas personas no había visto una lechuza ni siquiera de noche. Sin embargo, el señor Dursley tuvo una mañana perfectamente normal, sin lechuzas. Gritó a cinco personas. Hizo llamadas telefónicas importantes y volvió a gritar. Estuvo de muy buen humor hasta la hora de la comida, cuando decidió estirar las piernas y dirigirse a la panadería que estaba en la acera de enfrente.  
Había olvidado a al gente con capa hasta que pasó cerca de un grupo que estaba al lado de la panadería. Al pasar los miró enfadado. No sabía por qué, pero le ponían nervioso. Aquel grupo también susurraba con agitación y no llevaba ni una hucha. Cuando regresaba con un donut gigante en una bolsa de papel, alcanzó a oír unas pocas palabras de su conversación.  
—Los Potter, eso es, eso es lo que he oído...  
—Sí, su hijo, Harry...  
El señor Dursley se quedó petrificado. El temor lo invadió. Se volvió hacia los que murmuraban, como si quisiera decirles algo, pero se contuvo.  
Se apresuró a cruzar la calle y echó a correr hasta su oficina. Dijo a gritos a su secretaria que no quería que le molestaran, cogió el teléfono y, cuando casi había terminado de marcar los números de su casa, cambió de idea. Dejó el aparato y se atusó los bigotes mientras pensaba... No, se estaba comportando como un estúpido. Potter no era un apellido tan especial. Estaba seguro de que había muchísimas personas que se llamaban Potter y que tenían un hijo llamado Harry. Y pensándolo mejor, ni siquiera estaba seguro de que su sobrino se llamara Harry. Nunca había visto al niño. Podría llamarse Harvey. O Harold.**

-Jamas hubiera permitido a James y Lily ponerle alguno de esos nombres a mi sobrino-dijo el licántropo.

-¡Hey!-dijo Harold Berman un chico obeso de cuarto de Slytherin.

-Ya decía yo James y Lils debían haberle puesto Sirius a mi ahijado. -pensó Sirius.

**No tenía sentido preocupar a la señora Dursley, siempre se trastornaba mucho ante cualquier mención de su hermana. Y no podía reprochárselo. ¡Si él hubiera tenido una hermana así...!**

-Hubiera tenido a la mejor hermana-opino el Profesor Fitwick por primera vez quien habia llegado a conocerla y darse cuenta de que era una persona maravillosa, Harry lo miro con agradecimiento.

**Pero de todos modos, aquella gente de la capa...  
Aquella tarde le costó concentrarse en los taladros, y cuando dejó el edificio, a las cinco en punto, estaba todavía tan preocupado que, sin darse cuenta, chocó con un hombre que estaba en la puerta.  
—Perdón —gruñó, mientras el diminuto viejo se tambaleaba y casi caía al suelo.**

-No lo creo Tío Vernon pidiendo perdón es como Voldemort repartiendo dulces por el ministerio.-dijo Harry incrédulo.

-No se juega con eso jovencito-lo regaño Molly y Harry asintió por educación

-¿Enserio Harry? ¿Ya sabes quien repartiendo dulces?-pregunto Bill

-Tu Harry tienes que venir con nosotros tienes una mente astuta para las bromas es algo natural-declararon los gemelos maravillados y Harry les sonrió

Sirius y Remus sonrieron para si mientras veían el espíritu merodeador de Harry salir a flote.

**Segundos después, el señor Dursley se dio cuenta de que el hombre llevaba una capa violeta. No parecía disgustado por el empujón. Al contrario, su rostro se iluminó con una amplia sonrisa, mientras decía con una voz tan chillona que llamaba la atención de los que pasaban:  
—¡No se disculpe, mi querido señor, porque hoy nada puede molestarme! ¡Hay que alegrarse, porque Quien-usted-sabe finalmente se ha ido! ¡Hasta los muggles como usted deberían celebrar este feliz día!  
Y el anciano abrazó al señor Dursley y se alejó.  
El señor Dursley se quedó completamente helado. Lo había abrazado un desconocido.**

-Me hubiera gustado estar hay-dijo Lee Jordan

-Si a mi también-declaro Harry

**Y por si fuera poco le había llamado muggle, no importaba lo que eso fuera. Estaba desconcertado. Se apresuró a subir a su coche y a dirigirse hacia su casa, deseando que todo fueran imaginaciones suyas (algo que nunca había deseado antes, porque no aprobaba la imaginación).  
Cuando entró en el camino del número 4, lo primero que vio (y eso no mejoró su humor) fue el gato atigrado que se había encontrado por la mañana. En aquel momento estaba sentado en la pared de su jardín. Estaba seguro de que era el mism o, pues tenía unas líneas idénticas alrededor de los ojos.  
—¡Fuera! —dijo el señor Dursley en voz alta.  
El gato no se movió. Sólo le dirigió una mirada severa.**

Alumnos y maestros se estremecieron recordando esa mirada y la profesora sonrío.

**El señor Dursley se preguntó si aquélla era una conducta normal en un gato. Trató de calmarse y entró en la casa. Todavía seguía decidido a no decirle nada a su esposa.  
La señora Dursley había tenido un día bueno y normal. Mientras comían, le informó de los problemas de la señora Puerta Contigua con su hija, y le contó que Dudley había aprendido una nueva frase («¡no lo haré!»).**

-¡Que bella frase!-dijo Ginny sarcásticamente.

**El señor Dursley trató de comportarse con normalidad. Una vez que acostaron a Dudley, fue al salón a tiempo para ver el informativo de la noche.  
—Y por último, observadores de pájaros de todas partes han informado de que hoy las lechuzas de la nación han tenido una conducta poco habitual. Pese a que las lechuzas habitualmente cazan durante la noche y es muy difícil verlas a la luz del día, se han producido cientos de avisos sobre el vuelo de estas aves en todas direcciones, desde la salida del sol. Los expertos son incapaces de explicar la causa por la que las lechuzas han cambiado sus horarios de sueño. —El locutor se permitió una mueca irónica—. Muy misterioso. Y ahora, de nuevo con Jim McGuffin y el pronóstico del tiempo. ¿Habrá más lluvias de lechuzas esta noche, Jim?  
—Bueno, Ted —dijo el meteorólogo**

-¡Es mi papa!-exclamo Tonks con una sonrisa

**—, eso no lo sé, pero no sólo las lechuzas han tenido hoy una actitud extraña. Telespectadores de lugares tan apartados como Kent, Yorkshire y Dundee han telefoneado para decirme que en lugar de la lluvia que prometí ayer ¡tuvieron un chaparrón de estrellas fugaces! Tal vez la gente ha comenzado a celebrar antes de tiempo la Noche de las Hogueras. ¡Es la semana que viene, señores! Pero puedo prometerles una noche lluviosa.  
El señor Dursley se quedó congelado en su sillón. ¿Estrellas fugaces por toda Gran Bretaña? ¿Lechuzas volando a la luz del día? Y aquel rumor, aquel cuchicheo sobre los Potter...  
La señora Dursley entró en el comedor con dos tazas de té. Aquello no iba bien. Tenía que decirle algo a su esposa. Se aclaró la garganta con nerviosismo.  
—Eh... Petunia, querida, ¿has sabido últimamente algo sobre tu hermana?  
Como había esperado, la señora Dursley pareció molesta y enfadada. Después de todo, normalmente ellos fingían que ella no tenía hermana.  
—No —respondió en tono cortante—. ¿Por qué?  
—Hay cosas muy extrañas en las noticias —masculló el señor Dursley—. Lechuzas... estrellas fugaces... y hoy había en la ciudad una cantidad de gente con aspecto raro...  
—¿Y qué? —interrumpió bruscamente la señora Dursley  
—Bueno, pensé... quizá... que podría tener algo que ver con... ya sabes...  
su grupo.  
La señora Dursley bebió su té con los labios fruncidos. El señor Dursley se preguntó si se atrevería a decirle que había oído el apellido «Potter». No, no se atrevería. En lugar de eso, dijo, tratando de parecer despreocupado:  
—El hijo de ellos... debe de tener la edad de Dudley, ¿no? —Eso creo —respondió la señora Dursley con rigidez. —¿Y cómo se llamaba? Howard, ¿no?  
—Harry. Un nombre vulgar y horrible, si quieres mi opinión.**

-Me parece irónico que diga eso con un hijo llamado Dudley- opino Lavender

-El amor es ciego-pensó Dumbledore.

**—Oh, sí—dijo el señor Dursley, con una espantosa sensación de abatimiento—. Sí, estoy de acuerdo.**

-Ya veo quien lleva los pantalones en esta familia-dijo George y muchos se rieron.

**No dijo nada más sobre el tema, y subieron a acostarse. Mientras la señora Dursley estaba en el cuarto de baño, el señor Dursley se acercó lentamente hasta la ventana del dormitorio y escudriñó el jardín delantero. El gato todavía estaba allí. Miraba con atención hacia Privet Drive, como si estuviera esperando algo.  
¿Se estaba imaginando cosas? ¿O podría todo aquello tener algo que ver con los Potter? Si fuera así... si se descubría que ellos eran parientes de unos... bueno, creía que no podría soportarlo.  
Los Dursley se fueron a la cama. La señora Dursley se quedó dormida rápidamente, pero el señor Dursley permaneció despierto, con todo aquello dando vueltas por su mente. Su último y consolador pensamiento antes de quedarse dor mido fue que, aunque los Potter estuvieran implicados en los sucesos, no había razón para que se acercaran a él y a la señora Dursley. Los Potter sabían muy bien lo que él y Petunia pensaban de ellos y de los de su clase... No veía cómo a él y a Petunia podrían mezclarlos en algo que tuviera que ver (bos tezó y se dio la vuelta)... No, no podría afectarlos a ellos...  
¡Qué equivocado estaba!  
El señor Dursley cayó en un sueño intranquilo, pero el gato que estaba sentado en la pared del jardín no mostraba señales de adormecerse. Estaba tan inmóvil como una estatua, con los ojos fijos, sin pestañear, en la esquina de Privet Drive. Apenas tembló cuando se cerró la puertezuela de un coche en la calle de al lado, ni cuando dos lechuzas volaron sobre su cabeza. La verdad es que el gato no se movió hasta la medianoche.  
Un hombre apareció en la esquina que el gato había estado observando, y lo hizo tan súbita y silenciosamente que se podría pensar que había surgido de la tierra. La cola del gato se agitó y sus ojos se entornaron.  
En Privet Drive nunca se había visto un hombre así. Era alto, delgado y muy anciano, a juzgar por su pelo y barba plateados, tan largos que podría sujetarlos con el cinturón.**

-Creo que todos concordamos en que es Dumby el que esta siendo describido-dijo Harry divertido al ver a todos con la vista fija en el profesor.

Dumbledore se sentia mal ahora Harry sabria quien lo habia dejado con los Dursleys. Era la noche.

**Llevaba una túnica larga, una capa color púrpura que barría el suelo y botas con tacón alto y hebillas. Sus ojos azules eran claros, brillantes y centelleaban detrás de unas gafas de cristales de media luna. Tenía una nariz muy larga y torcida, como si se la hubiera fracturado alguna vez. El nombre de aquel hombre era Albus Dumbledore.  
Albus Dumbledore no parecía darse cuenta de que había llegado a una calle en donde todo lo suyo, desde su nombre hasta sus botas, era mal recibido. Estaba muy ocupado revolviendo en su capa, buscando algo, pero pareció darse cuenta de que lo observaban porque, de pronto, miró al gato, que todavía lo contemplaba con fijeza desde la otra punta de la calle. Por alguna razón, ver al gato pareció divertirlo. Rió entre dientes y murmuró:  
—Debería haberlo sabido.  
Encontró en su bolsillo interior lo que estaba buscando. Parecía un encendedor de plata. Lo abrió, lo sostuvo alto en el aire y lo encendió. La luz más cercana de la calle se apagó con un leve estallido. Lo encendió otra vez y la siguiente lámpara quedó a oscuras. Doce veces hizo funcionar el Apagador, hasta que las únicas luces que quedaron en toda la calle fueron dos alfileres lejanos: los ojos del gato que lo observaba. Si alguien hubiera mirado por la ventana en aquel momento, aunque fuera la señora Dursley con sus ojos como cuentas, pequeños y brillantes, no habría podido ver lo que sucedía en la calle. Dumbledore volvió a guardar el Apagador dentro de su capa y fue hacia el número 4 de la calle, donde se sentó en la pared, cerca del gato. No lo miró, pero después de un momento le dirigió la palabra.  
—Me alegro de verla aquí, profesora McGonagall.**

-Ven teníamos razón-dijeron Remus y los gemelos

-Nadie dijo que no la tenían-respondió Charlie

**Se volvió para sonreír al gato, pero éste ya no estaba. En su lugar, le dirigía la sonrisa a una mujer de aspecto severo que llevaba gafas de montura cuadrada, que recordaban las líneas que había alrededor de los ojos del gato. La mujer también llevaba una capa, de color esmeralda. Su cabello negro estaba recogido en un moño. Parecía claramente disgustada.  
—¿Cómo ha sabido que era yo? —preguntó.  
—Mi querida profesora, nunca he visto a un gato tan tieso.  
—Usted también estaría tieso si llevara todo el día sentado sobre una pared de ladrillo —respondió la profesora McGonagall.  
—¿Todo el día? ¿Cuando podría haber estado de fiesta? Debo de haber pasado por una docena de celebraciones y fiestas en mi camino hasta aquí.**

-Aguarden... ¿fiestas?-pregunto Harry cuando de repente la verdad lo golpeo.

-Asi que esta es la noche-dijo Harry y Ron puso su mano en su hombro y Hermione lo abrazo.

Sirius lanzo un aullido y Remus sintió un nudo en la miraban con pena al niño que vivió.

**La profesora McGonagall resopló enfadada.  
—Oh, sí, todos estaban de fiesta, de acuerdo —dijo con impaciencia—. Yo creía que serían un poquito más prudentes,**

-¡Porfin alguien con algo de sentido común!

La Profesora Mcgonagall le dirigió una sonrisa de agradecimiento que Harry devolvió y luego siguió hablando.

-¡Porque todos se estan embriagando y festejando si no hay nada que celebrar!-dijo Harry fuera de si.

¡Potter cálmese!-ordeno Snape

-¡NO ME DIGA QUE HACER YA SE QUE HA USTED NO LE IMPORTA SUS MUERTES Y DE SEGURO ESTABA MAS EBRIO QUE NUNCA JUNTO CON SUS MORTIFAGOS LLORANDO LA DESAPARICION DE VOLDEMORT!-grito Harry y todos lo miraban sin poder creerlo jamas lo habían visto en ese estado,Snape estaba en shock claro que había llorado la muerte de su amada Lily.

-Ya veras Potter...-dijo Snape

-Señor Potter se le bajaran 50 puntos a Gryffindor por insultar a un profesor-dijo Dumbledore furioso por el comportamiento de Harry

-Potter tu y yo hablaremos al final de este libro...es muy grave lo que has hecho-dijo Mcgonagall decepcionada de su querido león.

Nadie sabia que hacer ver a Harry en ese estado era increíble hasta las serpientes estaban sorprendidas y por otro lado Harry seguía muy alterado pero se empezaba a sentir culpable.

**pero no... ¡Hasta los muggles se han dado cuenta de que algo sucede! Salió en las noticias. —Terció la cabeza en dirección a la ventana del oscuro salón de los Dursley—. Lo he oído. Bandadas de lechuzas, estrellas fugaces... Bueno, no son totalmente estúpidos. Tenían que darse cuenta de algo. Estrellas fugaces cayendo en Kent... Seguro que fue Dedalus Diggle. Nunca tuvo mucho sentido común.  
—No puede reprochárselo —dijo Dumbledore con tono afable—. Hemos tenido tan poco que celebrar durante once años...  
—Ya lo sé —respondió irritada la profesora McGonagall—. Pero ésa no es una razón para perder la cabeza. La gente se ha vuelto completamente descuidada, sale a las calles a plena luz del día, ni siquiera se pone la ropa de los muggles, intercambia rumores...  
Lanzó una mirada cortante y de soslayo hacia Dumbledore, como si esperara que éste le contestara algo. Pero como no lo hizo, continuó hablando.  
—Sería extraordinario que el mismo día en que Quien-usted-sabe parece haber desaparecido al fin, los muggles lo descubran todo sobre nosotros. Porque realmente se ha ido, ¿no, Dumbledore?  
—Es lo que parece —dijo Dumbledore—. Tenemos mucho que agradecer. ¿Le gustaría tomar un caramelo de limón?**

-¿Un que?-preguntaron algunos sangre pura y mestizos

**—¿Un qué?**

Todos se miraron divertidos por la coincidencia.

**—Un caramelo de limón. Es una clase de dulces de los muggles que me gusta mucho.  
—No, muchas gracias —respondió con frialdad la profesora McGonagall, como si considerara que aquél no era un momento apropiado para caramelos—. Como le decía, aunque Quien-usted-sabe se haya ido...  
—Mi querida profesora, estoy seguro de que una persona sensata como usted puede llamarlo por su nombre, ¿verdad? Toda esa tontería de Quien- usted-sabe... Durante once años intenté persuadir a la gente para que lo llamara por su verdadero nombre, Voldemort. —La profesora McGonagall se echó hacia atrás con temor, pero Dumbledore, ocupado en desenvolver dos caramelos de limón, pareció no darse cuenta—. Todo se volverá muy confuso si seguimos diciendo «Quien-usted-sabe». Nunca he encontrado ningún motivo para temer pronunciar el nombre de Voldemort.  
—Sé que usted no tiene ese problema —observó la profesora McGonagall, entre la exasperación y la admiración—. Pero usted es diferente. Todos saben que usted es el único al que Quien-usted... Oh, bueno, Voldemort, tenía miedo.  
—Me está halagando —dijo con calma Dumbledore—. Voldemort tenía poderes que yo nunca tuve.  
—Sólo porque usted es demasiado... bueno... noble... para utilizarlos.  
—Menos mal que está oscuro. No me he ruborizado tanto desde que la señora Pomfrey me dijo que le gustaban mis nuevas orejeras.**

La Señora Pomfrey se puso mas roja que un tomate y todos rieron.

**La profesora McGonagall le lanzó una mirada dura, antes de hablar.  
—Las lechuzas no son nada comparadas con los rumores que corren por ahí. ¿Sabe lo que todos dicen sobre la forma en que desapareció? ¿Sobre lo que finalmente lo detuvo?  
Parecía que la profesora McGonagall había llegado al punto que más deseosa estaba por discutir, la verdadera razón por la que había esperado todo el día en una fría pared pues, ni como gato ni como mujer, había mirado nunca a Dum bledore con tal intensidad como lo hacía en aquel momento. Era evidente que, fuera lo que fuera «aquello que todos decían», no lo iba a creer hasta que Dumbledore le dijera que era verdad. Dumbledore, sin embargo, estaba eligiendo otro car amelo y no le respondió.  
—Lo que están diciendo —insistió— es que la pasada noche Voldemort  
apareció en el valle de Godric. Iba a buscar a los Potter. El rumor es que Lily y James Potter están... es tán... bueno, que están muertos.**

Muchos bajaron su cabeza en señal de luto y Ron y Hermione veian con pena su mejor amigo quien estaba serio.

**Dumbledore inclinó la cabeza. La profesora McGonagall se quedó boquiabierta.  
—Lily y James... no puedo creerlo... No quiero creerlo... Oh, Albus... Dumbledore se acercó y le dio una palmada en la espalda.  
—Lo sé... lo sé... —dijo con tristeza.  
La voz de la profesora McGonagall temblaba cuando continuó.  
—Eso no es todo. Dicen que quiso matar al hijo de los Potter, a Harry. Pero no pudo. No pudo matar a ese niño. Nadie sabe por qué, ni cómo, pero dicen que como no pudo matarlo, el poder de Voldemort se rompió... y que ésa es la razón por la que se ha ido.  
Dumbledore asintió con la cabeza, apesadumbrado.  
—¿Es... es verdad? —tartamudeó la profesora McGonagall—. Después de todo lo que hizo... de toda la gente que mató... ¿no pudo matar a un niño? Es asombroso... entre todas las cosas que podrían detenerlo... Pero ¿cómo sobrevivió Harry en nombre del cielo?**

-Eso es lo que me he preguntado toda mi vida-dijo Harry en voz baja hablando por primera vez desde el incidente con Snape.

**—Sólo podemos hacer conjeturas —dijo Dumbledore—. Tal vez nunca lo sepamos.  
La profesora McGonagall sacó un pañuelo con puntilla y se lo pasó por los ojos, por detrás de las gafas. Dumbledore resopló mientras sacaba un reloj de oro del bolsillo y lo examinaba. Era un reloj muy raro. Tenía doce manecillas y ningún número; pequeños planetas se movían por el perímetro del círculo. Pero para Dumbledore debía de tener sentido, porque lo guardó y dijo:  
—Hagrid se retrasa. Imagino que fue él quien le dijo que yo estaría aquí, ¿no?  
—Sí —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. Y yo me imagino que usted no me va a decir por qué, entre tantos lugares, tenía que venir precisamente aquí.  
—He venido a entregar a Harry a su tía y su tío. Son la única familia que le queda ahora.**

Harry fulmino a Dumbledore con la mirada  
-Así que el había sido quien lo había dejado en ese horrible lugar.-pensó el azabache

**—¿Quiere decir...? ¡No puede referirse a la gente que vive aquí! —gritó la profesora, poniéndose de pie de un salto y señalando al número 4—. Dumbledore... no puede. Los he estado observando todo el día. No podría encontrar a gente más distinta de nosotros. Y ese hijo que tienen... Lo vi dando patadas a su madre mientras subían por la escalera, pidiendo caramelos a gritos. ¡Harry Potter no puede vivir ahí!  
—Es el mejor lugar para él —dijo Dumbledore con firmeza—. Sus tíos podrán explicárselo todo cuando sea mayor.**

-Pues fíjese que jamas lo hicieron y se necesito una cola de cerdo y a Hagrid para que me lo dijeran-declaro Harry mirando fijamente a Dumbledore.

-Lo siento mucho mi muchacho es lo mejor para ti pronto te darás cuenta-dijo Dumbledore

-Recuerde profesor que los mas grandes magos son los que cometen los mayores errores...  
.-le dijo Harry a el director dejando a todos sorprendidos.

**Les escribí una carta.  
—¿Una carta? —repitió la profesora McGonagall, volviendo a sentarse—. Dumbledore, ¿de verdad cree que puede explicarlo todo en una carta? ¡Esa gente jamás comprenderá a Harry! ¡Será famoso... una leyenda... no me sorprendería que el día de hoy fuera conocido en el futuro como el día de Harry Potter! Escribirán libros sobre Harry**

**-Y tenia toda la razón profesora-dijo Hannah y Minerva sonrió.**

**.. todos los niños del mundo conocerán su nombre.**

-También en eso,cualquier niño con un padre mago sabe la historia de Harry Potter-declaro Cedric Diggory,un joven hufflepuff.

—**Exactamente —dijo Dumbledore, con mirada muy seria por encima de sus gafas-Sería suficiente para marear a cualquier niño. ¡Famoso antes de saber hablar y andar! ¡Famoso por algo que ni siquiera recuerda! ¿No se da cuenta de que será mucho mejor que crezca lejos de todo, hasta que esté preparado para asimilarlo?  
La profesora McGonagall abrió la boca, cambió de idea, tragó y luego dijo:  
—Sí... sí, tiene razón, por supuesto. Pero ¿cómo va a llegar el niño hasta aquí, Dumbledore? —De pronto observó la capa del profesor, como si pensara que podía tener escondido a Harry.  
—Hagrid lo traerá.  
—¿Le parece... sensato... confiar a Hagrid algo tan importante como eso?**

-A Hagrid le confiaría mi vida-dijo Harry y Hagrid lo miro con agradecimiento.

**—A Hagrid, le confiaría mi vida—dijo Dumbledore.**

Todos miraron a Harry y a Dumbledore sorprendidos por la coincidencia.

**—No estoy diciendo que su corazón no esté donde debe estar —dijo a regañadientes la profesora McGonagall—. Pero no me dirá que no es descuidado. Tiene la costumbre de... ¿Qué ha sido eso?  
Un ruido sordo rompió el silencio que los rodeaba. Se fue haciendo más fuerte mientras ellos miraban a ambos lados de la calle, buscando alguna luz. Aumentó hasta ser un rugido mientras los dos miraban hacia el cielo, y entonces una pesada moto cayó del aire y aterrizó en el camino, frente a ellos.  
La moto era inmensa, pero si se la comparaba con el hombre que la conducía parecía un juguete. Era dos veces más alto que un hombre normal y al menos cinco veces más ancho. Se podía decir que era demasiado grande para que lo aceptaran y además, tan desaliñado... Cabello negro, largo y revuelto, y una barba que le cubría casi toda la cara. Sus manos tenían el mismo tamaño que las tapas del cubo de la basura y sus pies, calzados con botas de cuero, parecían crías de delfín. En sus enormes brazos musculosos sostenía un bulto envuelto en mantas.  
—Hagrid —dijo aliviado Dumbledore—. Por fin. ¿Y dónde conseguiste esa moto?  
—Me la han prestado; profesor Dumbledore —contestó el gigante, bajando con cuidado del vehículo mientras hablaba—. El joven Sirius Black me la dejó.**

Todos solaron gritos de terror al oír el nombre de Sirius Black y el perro negro gruño y Harry volteo los ojos fastidiado por la actitud de todos hacia su padrino.

**Lo he traído, señor.—¿No ha habido problemas por allí?  
—No, señor. La casa estaba casi destruida,**

Harry sintió un golpe en el pecho,ni siquiera había llegado a conocer su casa estando consciente de ello,mientras mas leía mas crecían sus ganas de acabar con Voldemort cuando volviera.

**pero lo saqué antes de que los muggles comenzaran a aparecer. Se quedó dormido mientras volábamos sobre Bristol.**

-Awwww- corearon las chicas con ternura mientras Harry se ruborizaba y Dean,Seamus,Neville y Ron se reían de Harry.

**Dumbledore y la profesora McGonagall se inclinaron sobre las mantas. Entre ellas se veía un niño pequeño, profundamente dormido. Bajo una mata de pelo negro azabache, sobre la frente, pudieron ver una cicatriz con una forma curiosa, como un relámpago.**

Todos automáticamente voltearon a ver a Harry quien trataba de tapar su cicatriz sin exito.

**—¿Fue allí...? —susurró la profesora McGonagall.  
—Sí —respondió Dumbledore—. Tendrá esa cicatriz para siempre. —¿No puede hacer nada, Dumbledore?  
—Aunque pudiera, no lo haría. Las cicatrices pueden ser útiles. Yo tengo una en la rodilla izquierda que es un diagrama perfecto del metro de Londres. Bueno, déjalo aquí, Hagrid, es mejor que terminemos con esto.  
Dumbledore se volvió hacia la casa de los Dursley  
—¿Puedo... puedo despedirme de él, señor? —preguntó Hagrid.  
Inclinó la gran cabeza desgreñada sobre Harry y le dio un beso,**

Harry y Hagrid se miraron rojos como tomates mientras los chicos se burlaban y las chicas coreaban otra vez.

-Awww

**raspándolo con la barba. Entonces, súbitamente, Hagrid dejó escapar un aullido, como si fuera un perro herido.  
—¡Shhh! —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. ¡Vas a des pertar a los muggles!  
—Lo... siento —lloriqueó Hagrid, y se limpió la cara con un gran pañuelo**

Muchos se miraron divertidos imaginando a Hagrid en ese estado

**—. Pero no puedo soportarlo... Lily y James muertos... y el pobrecito Harry tendrá que vivir con muggles...  
—Sí, sí, es todo muy triste, pero domínate, Hagrid, o van a descubrirnos — susurró la profesora McGonagall, dando una palmada en un brazo de Hagrid, mientras Dumbledore pasaba sobre la verja del jardín e iba hasta la puerta que había enfrente. Dejó suavemente a Harry en el umbral,**

-¡¿EN EL UMBRAL!?-exclamaron Molly y Tonks

-Con todo respeto profesor eso es muy irresponsable Harry pudo haberse lastimado o peor ser robado-dijo Hermione alarmada.

Todas las chicas comentaban la estupidez del profesor quien estaba apenado.

**sacó la carta de su capa, la escondió entre las mantas del niño y luego volvió con los otros dos. Durante un largo minuto los tres contemplaron el pequeño bulto. Los hombros de Hagrid se estremecieron. La profesora McGonagall parpadeó furiosamente. La luz titilante que los ojos de Dumbledore irradiaban habitualmente parecía haberlos abandonado.  
—Bueno —dijo finalmente Dumbledore—, ya está. No tenemos nada que hacer aquí. Será mejor que nos vayamos y nos unamos a las celebraciones.**

-Otra vez con sus estúpidas celebraciones-dijo Harry con voz ronca y Kingsley pensó que lo mejor seria seguir leyendo.

**—Ajá —respondió Hagrid con voz ronca—. Voy a devolver la moto a Sirius. Buenas noches, profesora McGonagall, profesor Dumbledore.  
Hagrid se secó las lágrimas con la manga de la chaqueta, se subió a la moto y le dio una patada a la palanca para poner el motor en marcha. Con un estrépito se elevó en el aire y desapareció en la noche.  
—Nos veremos pronto, espero, profesora McGonagall —dijo Dumbledore, saludándola con una inclinación de cabeza. La profesora McGonagall se sonó la nariz por toda res puesta.  
Dumbledore se volvió y se marchó calle abajo. Se detuvo en la esquina y levantó el Apagador de plata. Lo hizo funcionar una vez y todas las luces de la calle se encendieron, de manera que Privet Drive se iluminó con un resplandor anaranjado, y pudo ver a un gato atigrado que se escabullía por una esquina, en el otro extremo de la calle. También pudo ver el bulto de mantas de las escaleras de la casa número 4.  
—Buena suerte, Harry —murmuró.**

-Y valla que la necesite-pensó el niño que vivió.

**Dio media vuelta y, con un movimiento de su capa, desapareció.  
Una brisa agitó los pulcros setos de Privet Drive. La calle permanecía silenciosa bajo un cielo de color tinta. Aquél era el último lugar donde uno esperaría que ocurrieran cosas asombrosas. Harry Potter se dio la vuelta entre las mantas, sin despertarse. Una mano pequeña se cerró sobre la carta y siguió durmiendo**

-¡Que tierno!-dijo Molly y las chicas asintieron

-Espero mama que no estés pensando en otro hijo ya no estas tan jovencita-dijo George inocentemente

-¡GEORGE!-regaño Molly roja.

, **sin saber que era famoso, sin saber que en unas pocas horas le haría despertar el grito de la señora Dursley, cuando abriera la puerta principal para sacar las botellas de leche. Ni que iba a pasar las próximas semanas pinchado y pellizcado por su primo Dudley.. No podía saber tampoco que, en aquel mismo momento, las personas que se reunían en secreto por todo el país estaban levantando sus copas y diciendo, con voces quedas: «¡Por Harry Potter... el niño que vivió!**».-concluyo de leer Kingsley.

-Wow que gran honor-pensó Harry irónicamente

**Espero que les haya gustado byeeee **

**para pronta actualización se necesitan reviews! **


	3. Chapter 3 El vidrio que desvaneció

**Harry Potter le pertenece a JK Rowling.**

**Me siento muy triste de que lean y no dejen reviews por favor que les cuesta los que siguen el fic dejen reviews!**

**Hiraki Satsuko:Mil gracias por el review se aprecia mucho,espero que te guste el capitulo ya se revela la situación de Harry, nos leemos y espero otra opinion tuya.**

**Grytherin 18: Gracias por tu review y que bueno que encontraste el cap interesante y no no me molesta respeto tu postura hacia Sev la aprecio, nos leemos (espero actualización de Conociendo el futuro... En especial) **

* * *

-¿Ahora quien quiere leer?-pregunto el viejo.

-Yo lo haré-dijo alguien que resulto ser Alastor "Ojoloco" Moody, tomo el libro, tomo asiento y comenzó a leer.

-El vidrio que se desvaneció-leyo Alastor

-¿Vidrio que se desvaneció?-pregunto Astoria Greengrass para sorpresa de todos mientras era mirada con desprecio por las serpientes de su misma casa.

-Estoy seguro que el capitulo dejara claro esto, Señorita Greengrass–respondió Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore para acortar Dumby.

**Habían pasado aproximadamente diez años desde el día en que los Dursley se despertaron y encontraron a su sobrino en la puerta de entrada**

Se oyó un gruñido por parte de Molly al recordar la estupidez que había cometido el director.

**pero Privet Drive no había cam biado en absoluto. El sol se elevaba en los mismos jardincitos, iluminaba el número 4 de latón sobre la puerta de los Dursley y avanzaba en su salón, que era casi exactamente el mismo que aquél donde el señor Dursley había oído las ominosas noticias sobre las lechuzas, una noche de hacía diez años. Sólo las fotos de la repisa de la chimenea eran testimonio del tiempo que había pasado. Diez años antes, había una gran cantidad de retratos de lo que parecía una gran pelota rosada con gorros de diferentes colores**

-Pelota rosada con gorros de diferentes colores?-preguntaron varios alumnos

-¿Que clase de personas tienen retratos de pelotas?-pregunto Seamus ingenuamente

De repente se oyeron unas carcajadas de parte de Harry quien estaba ansioso por ver la reacción de todos cuando se leyera que la misteriosa pelota era su primo Dudley.

-¿De que te ríes?-pregunto Finch Fentley curioso.

**pero Dudley Dursley**

-¿Dudley?-pregunto Charlie

-Así que el es la famosa pelota rosada-dijo con una sonrisa Neville

Todos los alumnos rieron y los profesores tenían una divertida sonrisa en el rostro.

**ya no era un niño pequeño**

-Jamas lo fue-dijo Harry

**, y en aquel momento las fotos mostraban a un chico grande y rubio montando su primera bicicleta**

-Jamas comprendí como esa pobre bicicleta pudo aguantarlo y ademas el no tenia interés en mover un solo músculo-dijo Harry pensativo

-Seguro la compro para presumir con sus amigotes-dijo Ron a lo que Harry asintió.

**, en un tiovivo en la feria, jugando con su padre en el ordenador, besado y abrazado por su madre... La habitación no ofrecía señales de que allí viviera otro niño.  
Sin embargo, Harry Potter estaba todavía allí, durmiendo en aquel momento, aunque no por mucho tiempo. Su tía Petunia se había despertado y su voz chillona era el primer ruido del día.  
—¡Arriba! ¡A levantarse! ¡Ahora!**

Sirius gruñía maldiciendo a Petunia.

-Así no se levanta a un niño de once años-dijo Minerva furiosa con la mujer caballo.

-Te entiendo amigo, mi madre nos ha levantado ogual o peor-dijo Ron

-Si pero yo lo hago con amor, en cambio esta mujer ni se diga ...-dijo Molly seriamente

**Harry se despertó con un sobresalto. Su tía llamó otra vez a la puerta.  
—¡Arriba! —chilló de nuevo. Harry oyó sus pasos en dirección a la cocina, y después el roce de la sartén contra el fogón. El niño se dio la vuelta y trató de recordar el sueño que había tenido. Había sido bonito. Había una moto que volaba. Tenía la curiosa sensación de que había soñado lo mismo an- teriormente.**

-Mas bien era un recuerdo-dijo Tonks

-Se me hace increíble que puedas recordar eso si cuando paso eras un bebe-dijo Remus sorprendido

-Y eso no es lo único que recuerdo-dijo Harry en voz baja, sin llegar a ser oido.

**Su tía volvió a la puerta.  
—¿Ya estás levantado? —quiso saber.  
—Casi —respondió Harry  
—Bueno, date prisa, quiero que vigiles el beicon. Y no te atrevas a dejar que se queme. Quiero que todo sea perfecto el día del cumpleaños de Duddy.**

-¿Duddy?-pregunto Hermione entre risas.

-Espera a oír los otros-respondió el niño que vivio.

**Harry gimió.  
—¿Qué has dicho? —gritó con ira desde el otro lado de la puerta. —Nada, nada...**

**-**No dijo nada-dijo Susan enfadada.

**El cumpleaños de Dudley... ¿cómo había podido olvidarlo? Harry se levantó lentamente y comenzó a buscar sus calcetines. Encontró un par debajo de la cama y, después de sacar una araña de uno, se los puso.**

-Harry debes ser mas limpio con tus cosas-regaño Hermione a Harry cual una madre a su hijo.

-¿Arañas? amigo hasta yo me haría limpio para no tener que soportarlas-dijo Ron y su familia reía por su fobia.

-Entonces pondré arañas en tu habitación Ronald Weasley-declaro la Señora Weasley y Ron la miro pidiendo misericordia.

**Harry estaba acostumbrado a las arañas, porque la alacena que había debajo de las esca- leras estaba llena de ellas , y allí**

-¡ALTO!-grito Harry asustando a todos.

-¿Que pasa Potter?-pregunto Pomona Sprout.

-Señor Moody no lea mas-ordeno Harry y Moddy dejo de leer para mirar a Harry.

-Harry debemos continuar ¿que pasa?-sijo Dumbledore intrigado

-Este capitulo no es necesario solo habla de mi vida, a nadie le importa podemos saltarnos hasta nose dos capítulos mas-dijo Harry suplicante.

-Tenemos que leerlo Potter, eso es lo que especifica el vociferador-dijo para sorpresa de todos Snape secamente.

-Pero...-antes de que el azabache siguiera protestando un vociferador hablo con voz firme y decidida.

_"Harry que te quede claro, no se pueden saltear ningún capitulo por mas insignificante que te parezca, se despiden L3G "_

Harry estaba nervioso y esperaba impotente lo que se leería y el escándalo que se armaria.

**era donde dormía.**

Un silencio aterrador, de esos silencios que solo se precencian en un funeral surgio todos estaban en shock.

-¿Que demonios?-dijo Ron y con ese comentario surgieron los gruñidos, gritos y maldiciones hacia los Dursley .

En eso tres retratos con las caras de cada uno de Los Dursley apareció y se quedo flotando en el fondo de el comedor para que todos se desquitaran con el, al ver a el retrato de Vernon Dursley un niño de primero comenzó a llorar asustado por ver semejante fenó gente hacia fila para atacar a Los Dursley.

Sirius gruñía y ladraba con enojo y repetía lo mismo unas cien veces por minuto, los Weasley y Kingsley gruñían y maldecían, Tonks cambiaba su pelo a rojo llameante mostrando que estaba furiosa.

La señora Weasley, Hermione, Mcgonagall y el resto de las mujeres tenian lagrimas de impotencia.

-¿Harry lo que dice el libro es cierto?-pregunto Remus con la cara llena de tristeza y solo asintió cohibido.

-Esto es tu culpa Albus, yo adoptare a el niño, las ganas no me faltan ya es uno mas de la familia!-grito Molly furiosa y decidida

Mientras tanto en la mesa Slytherin todos se encontraban mas sorprendidos y murmuraban comentando sobre lo leído, en especial Draco quien no podía salir de su asombro.

-Pueden creer que Potter haya vivido en una alacena, es de quien menos lo hubiera creído-dijo Blaise Zabini

-No lo creo-dijo Millicent Bulstrode.

-Y yo siempre creí que era un niño mimado-dijo Nott.

-Potter- es -un -tonto-dijo Goyle entrecortadamente.

-Pues parece que la vida de Potter ha sido toda una mier...-Draco fue interrumpido por los demás gritos de todos.

-Fred, George tenemos que planear una gran broma para los Dursleys

Pasaron mínimo unos veinte minutos y Harry que solo estaba oyendo los gritos, gruñidos y etc de todos se desesperó.

-¡Bueno ahora resulta que se preocupan por mi cuando nadie en todos los años que estuve con los Dursley se limito a ver como encontraba y todo lo que me había ocurrido!Aprecio que ahora se preocupen por mi pero en el nombre de Merlin podemos continuar-grito Harry otra vez con sus repentinos ataques de ira, pero luego se arrepintio y se ruborizo

¿Que estaba pasando por que de repente tenia ataques de ira y cambios tan repentinos de humor? Se pregunto Harry asustado consigo vez se estaba convirtiendo en Voldemort- pensó preocupado y nervioso.

Todos se quedaron callados y serios mirando a Harry apenados entonces Ojoloco siguio con la lectura.

**Cuando estuvo vestido salió al recibidor y entró en la cocina. La mesa estaba casi cubierta por los regalos de cumpleaños de Dudley. Parecía que éste había conseguido el ordenador nuevo que quería, por no mencionar el segundo televisor y la bicicleta de carreras.**

-No es sano para ese niño que lo mimen tanto, saldra afectado de muchas maneras-dijo la Profesora Vector.

-Si de por si-dijoRon irónicamente.

-También reclutaremos a Ron parece que heredo nuestro talento-pensaron los gemelos.

**La razón exacta por la que Dudley podía querer una bicicleta era un misterio para Harry, ya que Dudley estaba muy gordo y aborrecía el ejercicio,**

-Como ya lo había dicho, ese es uno de los misterios de la vida que jamas sabremos-dijo Harry.

**excepto si conllevaba pegar a alguien, por supuesto. El saco de boxeo favorito de Dudley era Harry**

-Grrr- gruño Canuto.

**, pero no podía atraparlo muy a menudo. Aunque no lo parecía, Harry era muy rápido.**

El equipo de quidditch asintió orgulloso de su buscador, el niño que sobrevivió se ruborizo

Tal vez tenía algo que ver con eso de vivir en una oscura alacena

-Puede ser-dijo pensativo Oliver Wood.

pero Harry había sido siempre flaco y muy bajo para su edad

La Señora Pomfrey lo miro de arriba a abajo y dijo:

-Y lo sigue siendo , parece un pequeño duendecillo, Señor Potter lo revisare al finalizar toda la saga-dijo Madame Pomfrey decidida, Harry solo asintio.

**. Además, parecía más pequeño y enjuto de lo que realmente era, porque toda la ropa que llevaba eran prendas viejas de Dudley,**

-Ni ropa te compraban los hijos de...-antes de continuar Remus fue interrumpido por la Señora Weasley indicándole que evitara el vulgar comentario.

-Harry ¿Porque nunca nos lo contaste?-pregunto Hermione amargamente.

-Herms como querías que lo dijera seria muy raro decir:

-Hola me llamo Harry Potter dormía en una alacena, vivia con un zoológico de "familia"que no me compraba ía muy raro ¿no lo crees?-dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

-Tienes razón Har -dijo Hermione

-¿A que te refieres con zoológico?-pregunto Angelina, su compañera de el equipo de quidittch.

Pues ya sabes una morsa , una caballo y un ballenato-respondió Harry tímidamente

**y su primo era cuatro veces más grande que él. Harry tenía un rostro delgado, rodillas huesudas, pelo negro y ojos de color verde brillante.**

-En pocas palabras un James Potter pero con los ojos de...-dijo Mcgonagall.

-Su madre-dijo Remus con cariño y recordando los bellos ojos de su mejor ladro o mas bien asintio.

**Llevaba gafas redondas siempre pegadas con cinta adhesiva, consecuencia de todas las veces que Dudley le había pegado en la nariz.**

-Ese idiota se esta ganando una buena broma-dijo Ron sorprendiendo a varios que no conocían su lado bromista.

**La única cosa que a Harry le gustaba de su apariencia era aquella pequeña cicatriz en la frente, con la forma de un relámpago.**

-Creí que la odiabas-dijo Ron sorprendido.

-Lo hago pero antes no sabia lo que significaba y creía que era especial-contesto Harry recordando esos momentos de inocencia cuando no sabia nada sobre Voldemort y su mayor problema era evitar a la pandilla de Dudley.

**La tenía desde que podía acordarse, y lo primero que recordaba haber preguntado a su tía Petunia era cómo se la había hecho.  
—En el accidente de coche donde tus padres murieron —había dicho—. Y no hagas preguntas**

-¡Que pasa con esas personas, como pudieron decirle eso!-gritaba Remus furioso mientras era calmado por Nymphadora

-¡Malditos animales, el merecía saber la verdad, son sus padres! -gritaba Molly

Todos los que apreciaban a Harry estaban furioso y hacían fila para hechizar el cuadro de Vernon.

**«No hagas preguntas»: ésa era la primera regla que se debía observar si se quería vivir una vida tranquila con los Dursley.**

Todos los profesores miraban a Harry sorprendidos.

-Asi que por eso nunca preguntas nada en clases?-pregunto Pomona y Harry solo asintio timidamente, mientras Minerva recordaba un suceso ocurrido en el primer año de el niño.

_Flashback:_

_Un Harry de once años oía la clase atentamente mientras la profesora explicaba el rostro del niño delataba que estaba confundido y no habia entendido muy bien lo explicado._

_-¿Entendiste bien Potter?-pregunto Mcgonagall a su se sorprendio muchísimo ya que su "familia" siempre le decía que no debía hacer preguntas. Harry asintió rápidamente y la profesora volvió a su lugar._

_Fin de flasback_

-Jamas me imagine que Potter tuviera esta vida, hasta siento algo de lastima por el por vivir con esos repugnantes muggles-pensó Severus para luego soprenderse de lo que habia pensado pero unos segundos mas tarde se recordó que Potter era igual al cerdo de su padre.

**Tío Vernon entró a la cocina cuando Harry estaba dando la vuelta al tocino.**

Todos sus compañeros miraban sorprendidos a Harry.

-¿¡Potter cocinas!?-pregunto Cedric Diggory

-¡Poner a un niño tan pequeño a cocinar que irresponsabilidad!-decía Molly.

-Harry pudo haberse quemado-dijo Hermione mirando a Harry curiosa

-Si una vez-respondió Harry entendiendo la indirecta de su amiga y recordando el olor a dedo y Remus estaban muy enojados y lo demostraban.

**—¡Péinate! —bramó como saludo matinal.**

-¡Imposible!-exclamaron Hermione, Molly, Minerva y Remus para mirarse sorprendidos

**Una vez por semana, tío Vernon miraba por encima de su periódico y gritaba que Harry necesitaba un corte de pelo. A Harry le habían cortado más veces el pelo que al resto de los niños de su clase todos juntos, pero no servía para nada, pues su pelo seguía creciendo de aquella manera, por todos lados.**

-Buen chico-dijo Remus.

**Harry estaba friendo los huevos cuando Dudley llegó a la cocina con su madre. Dudley se parecía mucho a tío Vernon**

-¿Entonces es una cría de morsa?-preguntaron los gemelos inocentemente mientras todos reían o en el caso de algunos trataban de no hacerlo.

-Sentiría lastima por el niño pero no puedo...-dijo Tonks.

**Tenía una cara grande y rosada, poco cuello, ojos pequeños de un tono azul acuoso, y abundante pelo rubio que cubría su cabeza gorda**

-¡Que belleza!-dijo Hermione sarcásticamente.

-Que esperabas con el padre que tiene-dijo Lisa Turpin.

. **Tía Petunia decía a menudo que Dudley parecía un angelito.**

-Eso es imposible, los cerdos no vuelan-dijo Ginny

**Harry decía a menudo que Dudley parecía un cerdo con peluca.**

De repente las risas llenaron el comedor.

-Harry porque nunca eres así con nosotros-agonizaban los gemelos.

-Oh diablos jajaja-reía Ron

-Esa es una ofensa hacia los cerdos y las pelucas-dijo Luna.

-Lo se no lo merecen-bromeo Harry mirando amistosamente a Luna.

**Harry puso sobre la mesa los platos con huevos y beicon.**

-¡Muero de hambre!-dijo Ron recordando a su amada comida

-Ron comimos hace un capitulo-dijo Hermione

**lo que era difícil porque había poco espacio. Entretanto, Dudley contaba sus regalos. Su cara se ensombreció.**

-¡Oh gracias Merlin, porfin ese niño no recibe tanto!-agradecía a Merlin, Minerva.

-No sabe lo que dice Profesora-dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

**—Treinta y seis —dijo, mirando a su madre y a su padre**

-¿Ehh?-se preguntaban los alumnos.

-Cada vez me sorprende mas esta familia-dijo Minerva.

-Ni a mi me dan tantos-pensó Draco

**—. Dos menos que el año pasado**.

-Que ese niño cerdo no acepta lo que sus padres le dan es horrible-dijo Molly indignada.

-A mi lo que mas difícil se me hace creer es que sepa leer-dijo Padma Patil extrañada.

**—Querido, no has contado el regalo de tía Marge. Mira, está debajo de este grande de mamá y papá.  
—Muy bien, treinta y siete entonces —dijo Dudley, poniéndose rojo.  
Harry; que podía ver venir un gran berrinche de Dudley, comenzó a comerse el beicon lo más rápido posible, por si vol caba la mesa.  
Tía Petunia también sintió el peligro, porque dijo rápidamente:  
—Y vamos a comprarte dos regalos más cuando salgamos hoy. ¿Qué te parece, pichoncito? Dos regalos más. ¿Está todo bien?**

Todos reían por el apodo de Dudley.

-¿Que su madre lo odia?-pregunto Zacharias Smith.

-Mas mimado y es Malfoy-pensó Ron sin saber lo que habia pensado Draco hace unos momentos.

Dudley pensó durante un momento. Parecía un trabajo difícil para él.

-Si que lo es-dijo Alicia.

**Por último, dijo lentamente.  
—Entonces tendré treinta y.. treinta y..  
—Treinta y nueve, dulzura —dijo tía Petunia.  
—Oh —Dudley se dejó caer pesadamente en su silla y cogió el regalo más cercano—. Entonces está bien.  
Tío Vernon rió entre dientes.  
—El pequeño tunante quiere que le den lo que vale, igual que su padre. ¡Bravo, Dudley! —dijo, y revolvió el pelo de su hijo.**

-Y veo de donde le viene la estupidez a el niño-pensó Pomona.

-No es lógico que un padre felicite a su hijo por ser tan mimado-dijo Tonks.

**En aquel momento sonó el teléfono y tía Petunia fue a cogerlo, mientras Harry y tío Vernon miraban a Dudley, que estaba desembalando la bicicleta de carreras, la filmadora, el avión con control remoto, dieciséis juegos nuevos para el ordenador y un vídeo. Estaba rompiendo el envoltorio de un reloj de oro, cuando tía Petunia volvió, enfadada y preocupada ala vez.  
—Malas noticias, Vernon —dijo—. La señora Figg se ha fracturado una pierna. No puede cuidarlo. —Volvió la cabeza en dirección a Harry.**

-¡Mujer, se llama Harry!...¡Harry!-exclamo Molly realmente harta de la mujer.

-Ni siquiera te llamaban por tu nombre-dijo Remus entrecortadamente.

**La boca de Dudley se abrió con horror, pero el corazón de Harry dio un salto. Cada año, el día del cumpleaños de Dudley, sus padres lo llevaban con un amigo a pasar el día a un parque de atracciones, a comer hamburguesas o al cine. Cada año, Harry se quedaba con la señora Figg, una anciana loca que vivía a dos manzanas. Harry no podía soportar ir allí. Toda la casa olía a repollo y la señora Figg le hacía mirar las fotos de todos los gatos que había tenido.**

-¡Que lindo dia!-ironizo Charlie

-¡Charles!-regaño Molly.

-¡Si los gatos son geniales!-maulló y exclamo Crookshanks en idioma gato sin ser entendido por nadie.

**—¿Y ahora qué hacemos? —preguntó tía Petunia, mirando con ira a Harry como si él lo hubiera planeado todo**.

-¿Que le pasa a esta mujer?-se preguntaba Sirius furiosamente.

**Harry sabía que debería sentir pena por la pierna de la señora Figg, pero no era fácil cuando recordaba que pasaría un año antes de tener que ver otra vez a Tibbles, Snowy, el Señor Paws o Tufty .**

-Si esa mujer es cruel en llamar así a mi gente-razono Crookshanks

**—Podemos llamar a Marge —sugirió tío Vernon.  
—No seas tonto, Vernon, ella no aguanta al chico.  
Los Dursley hablaban a menudo sobre Harry de aquella manera, como si no estuviera allí, o más bien como si pensaran que era tan tonto que no podía entenderlos, algo así como un gusano.**

-Gusano? Su hijo lo es que ni siquiera a los once años sabia contar!-exclamaba Katie Bell defendiendo a su compañero de equipo

**—¿Y qué me dices de... tu amiga... cómo se llama... Yvonne?  
—Está de vacaciones en Mallorca —respondió enfadada tía Petunia.  
—Podéis dejarme aquí —sugirió esperanzado Harry. Podría ver lo que quisiera en la televisión, para variar, y tal vez incluso hasta jugaría con el ordenador de Dudley  
Tía Petunia lo miró como si se hubiera tragado un limón.**

Varios comenzaron a reír imaginando a Petunia Dursley atragantandose con un limon.

**—¿Y volver y encontrar la casa en ruinas? —rezongó**.

-¡No va a quemar la casa!-exclamo Ginny y luego se sonrojo por su arrebato, Harry la miraba sorprendido.

**-No voy a quemar la casa-dijo Harry.**

Ginny y Harry se miraron todos se sorprendían por la coincidencia.

**pero no le escucharon.  
—Supongo que podemos llevarlo al zoológico —dijo en voz baja tía Petunia—... y dejarlo en el coche...**

-No es una bolsa que se pueda dejar en el coche-dijo Tonks enojada.

-Harry pudo haber sido robado o asfixiarse-dijo Hermione.

**—El coche es nuevo, no se quedará allí solo...**

-Si porque nos importa su estúpido coche-dijo Ron sarcásticamente.

**Dudley comenzó a llorar a gritos. En realidad no lloraba, hacía años que no lloraba de verdad, pero sabía que, si retorcía la cara y gritaba, su madre le daría cualquier cosa que quisiera.**

-Solo para eso sirve-dijo Leanne.

—**Mi pequeñito Dudley no llores, mamá no dejará que él te estropee tu día especial —exclamó, abrazándolo.  
—¡Yo... no... quiero... que... él venga! —exclamó Dudley entre fingidos sollozos—. ¡Siempre lo estropea todo! —Le hizo una mueca burlona a Harry, desde los brazos de su madre.  
Justo entonces, sonó el timbre de la puerta.  
—¡Oh, Dios, ya están aquí! —dijo tía Petunia en tono desesperado y, un momento más tarde, el mejor amigo de Dudley, Piers Polkiss, entró con su madre. Piers era un chico flacucho con cara de rata.**

La cara de el trío, Remus y Sirius se ensombreció recordando a una conocida inmunda rata.

**Era el que, habitualmente, sujetaba los brazos de los chicos detrás de la espalda mientras Dudley les pegaba.**

-Que satisfaciente labor-dijo Hermione enojada sarcásticamente recordando a los matones de su escuela,ya le estaban hartando Dudley y los demás que Harry tuvo que soportar.

**Dudley suspendió su fingido llanto de inmediato.  
Media hora más tarde, Harry, que no podía creer en su suerte, estaba sentado en la parte de atrás del coche de los Dursley, junto con Piers y Dudley, camino del zoológico por primera vez en su vida. A sus tíos no se les había ocurrido una idea mejor, pero antes de salir tío Vernon se llevó aparte a Harry.  
—Te lo advierto —dijo, acercando su rostro grande y rojo al de Harry—. Te estoy avisando ahora, chico: cualquier cosa rara, lo que sea, y te quedarás en la alacena hasta la Navidad.**

-¡Que!-gritaban casi todos furioso

-¡Se las verán con nosotros esos repugnantes muggles!-gritaba Molly reventandole el tímpano a todos.

-Si ya han hecho alguna otra vez juro que...-los pensamientos de Sirius fueron interrumpidos por la voz de Alastor.

—No voy a hacer nada —dijo Harry—. De verdad...  
Pero tío Vernon no le creía. Nadie lo hacía.

-Y algunos siguen sin hacerlo-dijo Harry, su indirecta fue obvia.

**El problema era que, a menudo, ocurrían cosas extrañas cerca de Harry y no conseguía nada con decir a los Dursley que él no las causaba.**

-Magia accidental-hablo por primera vez Albus Dumbledore.

**En una ocasión, tía Petunia, cansada de que Harry volviera de la peluquería como si no hubiera ido, cogió unas tijeras de la cocina y le cortó el pelo casi al rape, exceptuando el flequillo, que le dejó «para ocultar la horrible cicatriz».**

Goyle y Crabbe comenzaron a reír como idiotas .Ravenclaw,Gryffindor y la fiel Hufflepuff los miraron como si fueran una clase de desecho biológico de ogro.

**Dudley se rió como un tonto**

-Me recuerda a dos personas-dijo Ron.

**, burlándose de Harry, que pasó la noche sin dormir imaginando lo que pasaría en el colegio al día siguiente, donde ya se reían de su ropa holgada y sus gafas remendadas.**

Todos en especial las chicas querían llorar por el niño.

Draco para su propia sorpresa se encontro sintiendo lastima de Potter.

-No seas tonto es tu enemigo no puedes tenerle lastima.-se decia.

**Sin embargo, a la mañana siguiente, descubrió al levantarse que su pelo estaba exactamente igual que antes de que su tía lo cortara.**

-Interesante-pensaba Dumby.

**Como castigo, lo encerraron en la alacena durante una semana, aunque intentó decirles que no podía explicar le había crecido tan deprisa el pelo.**

-Es muy desconsiderado de parte de Petunia ya que ella sabe que es magia accidental-dijo Fillius indignado.

**Otra vez, tía Petunia había tratado de meterlo dentro de un repugnante jersey viejo de Dudley (marrón, con manchas anaranjadas**).

-Tu siempre a la ultima moda Potter-dijo Marcus Flint para luego recibir la mirada de todos los Weasley, Hermione y el equipo de quidittch.

-¡Slytherin!a la siguiente les bajare puntos y va para todos los que insulten!-advirtió Minnie.

**Cuanto más intentaba pasárselo por la cabeza, más pequeña se volvía la prenda, hasta que finalmente le habría sentado como un guante a una muñeca, pero no a Harry.**

-Jajaja en tu cara caballo-pensó Sirius.

**Tía Petunia creyó que debía de haberse encogido al lavarlo y, para su gran alivio, Harry no fue castigado.  
Por otra parte, había tenido un problema terrible cuando lo encontraron en el techo de la cocina del colegio. El grupo de Dudley lo perseguía como de costumbre cuando,**

-Que quieren decir con como de costumbre-pregunto McGonagall enojada.

-Siempre me perseguían por que todos le temían a Dudley-respondió Harry simplemente.

-Ya me estoy hartando de la cría de morsa-dijo Tonks.

**tanto para sorpresa de Harry como de los demás, se encontró sentado en la chimenea.**

-No puede ser-murmuraban todos sorprendidos por lo leido.

-Parece que Potter es un mago muy poderoso jamas habia oído de alguien que se apareciera-pensaba Fudge.

**Los Dursley recibieron una carta amenazadora de la directora del colegio, diciéndoles que Harry andaba trepando por los techos del colegio. Pero lo único que trataba de hacer (como le gritó a tío Vernon a través de la puerta cerrada de la alacena) fue saltar los grandes cubos que estaban detrás de la puerta de la ó que viento lo había levantado en medio de su salto.**

-Oye amigo eres flacuchin pero no tanto-le dijo Fred.

**Pero aquel día nada iba a salir mal. Incluso si estaban Dudley y Piers si eso significaba no tener que estar alacena, o en el salón de la señora Figg, con su olor a repollo.  
Mientras conducía, tío Vernon se quejaba a tía  
quejarse de muchas cosas. Harry, el ayuntamiento, Harry, el banco y Harry eran algunos de sus temas favoritos.**

-Se nota que te ama-dijo sarcásticamente alguien desde la mesa Hufflepuff.

-Si habla tanto de ti-bromeo George.

**Aquella mañana le tocó a los motoristas.  
—... haciendo ruido como locos esos gamberros —dijo, mientras una moto los adelantaba.  
—Tuve un sueño sobre una moto —dijo Harry recordando de pronto—. Estaba volando.  
Tío Vernon casi chocó con el coche que iba delante del suyo. Se dio la vuelta en el asiento y gritó a Harry:  
—¡LAS MOTOS NO VUELAN!**

-¡Si vuelan baboso!-grito Bill.

-¡William Weasley, el vocabulario!-regaño la regordeta alias Molly.

**Su rostro era como una gigantesca remolacha con bigotes.**

-Asqueroso

-Repugnante

-Horrible

-Cómico y vomitivo

Estos eran varios de los insultos dichos por las chicas.

**Dudley y Piers se rieron disimuladamente.  
—Ya sé que no lo hacen —dijo Harry—. Fue sólo un sueño.  
Pero deseó no haber dicho nada. Si había algo que desagradaba a los Dursley aún más que las preguntas que Harry hacía, era que hablara de  
Harry suponía que el bien pasar el día con en el colegio, en su  
Petunia. Le gustaba cualquier cosa que se comportara de forma indebida, no importa que fuera un sueño o un dibujo animado. Parecían pensar que podía llegar a tener ideas peligrosas.  
Era un sábado muy soleado y el zoológico estaba repleto de familias. Los Dursley compraron a Dudley y a Piers unos grandes helados de chocolate en la entrada, y luego, como la sonriente señora del puesto preguntó a Harry qué quería antes de que pudieran alejarse, le compraron un polo de limón, que era más barato. Aquello tampoco estaba mal, pensó Harry, chupándolo mientras observaban a un gorila que se rascaba la cabeza y se parecía notablemente a Dudley, salvo que no era rubio.**

-Con magia eso se arregla-dijo Tonks traviesamente.

-Jajaja amo la mente de este chico-reía George

**Fue la mejor mañana que Harry había pasado en mucho tiempo. Tuvo cuidado de andar un poco alejado de los Dursley, para que Dudley y Piers, que comenzaban a aburrirse de los animales cuando se acercaba la hora de comer, no empezaran a practicar su deporte favorito, que era pegarle a él.**

-Que deporte tan tonto-dijo Ron

-¿Que tal si jugamos cazar a Dudley "Pichocito" Dursley?-pregunto Ernie

**Comieron en el restaurante del zoológico, y cuando Dudley tuvo una rabieta porque su bocadillo no era lo suficientemente grande, tío Vernon le compró otro y Harry tuvo permiso para terminar el primero.  
Más tarde, Harry pensó que debía haber sabido que aquello era demasiado bueno para durar.**

-Ahí viene la mala suerte del chico-dijo Trelawney

**Después de comer fueron a ver los reptiles.**

La mayoría de los Sly prestaron mas atención a la lectura.

**Estaba oscuro y hacía frío, y había vidrieras iluminadas a lo largo de las paredes. Detrás de los vidrios, toda clase de serpientes y lagartos se arrastraban y se deslizaban por las piedras y los troncos. Dudley y Piers querían ver las gigantescas cobras venenosas y las gruesas pitones que estrujaban a los hombres. Dudley encontró rápidamente la serpiente más grande. Podía haber envuelto el coche de tío Vernon y haberlo aplastado como si fuera una lata, pero en aquel momento no parecía tener ganas. En realidad, estaba profundamente dormida.  
Dudley permaneció con la nariz apretada contra el vidrio, contemplando el brillo de su piel.  
—Haz que se mueva —le exigió a su padre.  
Tío Vernon golpeó el vidrio, pero la serpiente no se movió.**

-Deja a nuestra mascota de casa en paz...¡Morsa!-decían las serpientes haciendo reir para su sorpresa a todos.

**—Hazlo de nuevo —ordenó Dudley.  
Tío Vernon golpeó con los nudillos, pero el animal siguió dormitando. —Esto es aburrido —se quejó Dudley. Se alejó arrastrando los se movió frente al vidrio y miró intensamente a la serpiente. Si él hubiera estado allí dentro, sin duda se habría muerto de aburrimiento, sin ninguna compañía, salvo la de gente estúpida golpeando el vidrio y molestando todo el día. Era peor que tener por dormitorio una alacena donde la única visitante era tía Petunia, llamando a la puerta para despertarlo: al menos, él podía recorrer el resto de la casa.**

-¿Comparándote con una serpiente Potter?-pregunto Blaise extrañado.

**De pronto, la serpiente abrió sus ojillos, pequeños y brillantes como cuentas. Lenta, muy lentamente, levantó la cabeza hasta que sus ojos estuvieron al nivel de los de ñó un la miró fijamente. Luego echó rápidamente un vistazo a su alrededor, para ver si alguien lo observaba. Nadie le prestaba atención. Miró de nuevo a la serpiente y también le guiñó un ojo.  
La serpiente torció la cabeza hacia tío Vernon y Dudley, y luego levantó los ojos hacia el techo. Dirigió a Harry una mirada que decía claramente:  
—Me pasa esto constantemente.  
—Lo sé —murmuró Harry a través del vidrio, aunque no estaba seguro de que la serpiente pudiera oírlo—. Debe de ser realmente serpiente asintió vigorosamente.  
—A propósito, ¿de dónde vienes? —preguntó Harry**

-¿Harry hablas parsel?-pregunto Remus incapaz de asimilarlo.

-Sip-respondió Har.

-Pero si James no tenia descendientes hablantes de parsel- pensaba Remus. Mientras tanto Sirius estaba sorprendido pero no le dio importancia ya que a el no le importaba si su ahijado tuviera algo Slytherin.

**La serpiente levantó la cola hacia el pequeño cartel que había cerca del vidrio. Harry miró con curiosidad.  
«Boa Constrictor, Brasil.»  
—¿Era bonito aquello?  
La boa constrictor volvió a señalar con la cola y Harry leyó: «Este espécimen fue criado en el zoológico».  
—Oh, ya veo. ¿Entonces nunca has estado en Brasil?  
Mientras la serpiente negaba con la cabeza, un grito ensordecedor detrás de Harry los hizo saltar.  
—¡DUDLEY! ¡SEÑOR DURSLEY! ¡VENGAN A VER A LA SERPIENTE! ¡NO VAN A CREER LO QUE ESTÁ HACIENDO!  
Dudley se acercó contoneándose, lo más rápido que pudo.  
—Quita de en medio —dijo, golpeando a Harry en las costillas. Cogido por sorpresa, Harry cayó al suelo de cemento. Lo que sucedió a continuación fue tan rápido que nadie supo cómo había pasado: Piers y Dudley estaban inclinados cerca del vidrio, y al instante siguiente saltaron hacia atrás aullando de terror.  
Harry se incorporó y se quedó boquiabierto: el vidrio que cerraba el cubículo de la boa constrictor había desaparecido. La descomunal serpiente se había desenrollado rápidam ente y en aquel momento se arrastraba por el suelo. Las personas que estaban en la casa de los reptiles gritaban y corrían hacia las salidas.  
Mientras la serpiente se deslizaba ante él, Harry habría podido jurar que una voz baja y sibilante decía:  
—Brasil, allá voy... Gracias, amigo.**

-Esa serpiente era amistosa-dijo Denis Creevey.

-Si lo triste es que cuando iba a cruzar la calle la atraparon ¿Me pregunto si sigue en el zoo?-contesto el azabache.

**El encargado de los reptiles se encontraba totalmente conmocionado. —Pero... ¿y el vidrio? —repetía—. ¿Adónde ha ido el vidrio?  
El director del zoológico en persona preparó una taza de té fuerte y dulce para tía Petunia, mientras se disculpaba una y otra vez. Piers y Dudley no dejaban de quejarse. Por lo que Harry había visto, la serpiente no había hecho más que darles un golpe juguetón en los pies, pero cuando volvieron al asiento trasero del coche de tío Vernon, Dudley les contó que casi lo había mordido en la pierna, mientras Piers juraba que había intentado estrangularlo. Pero lo peor, para Harry al menos, fue cuando Piers se calmó y pudo decir:  
—Harry le estaba hablando. ¿Verdad, Harry?**

-Tonto tonto tonto ton...-repetía Colin.

**Tío Vernon esperó hasta que Piers se hubo marchado, antes de enfrentarse con Harry. Estaba tan enfadado que casi no podía hablar.  
—Ve... alacena... quédate... no hay comida —pudo decir, antes de desplomarse en una silla. Tía Petunia tuvo que servirle una copa de brandy.**

-Como se atreve dejar a un niño sin comer-decía indignada Poppy Pomfrey apoyada por las chicas.

**Mucho más tarde, Harry estaba acostado en su alacena oscura, deseando tener un reloj. No sabía qué hora era y no podía estar seguro de que los Dursley estuvieran dormidos. Hasta que lo estuvieran, no podía arriesgarse a ir a la cocina a buscar algo de comer.**

-Genialidad merodeadora ¡Porque no lo haces aquí!-se quejaban los gemelos.

-Tener que robar comida en tu propia casa que deprimente-se le escapo a Nev y Hermione le dio un golpe debajo de la mesa.

**Había vivido con los Dursley casi diez años, diez años desgraciados, hasta donde podía acordarse, desde que era un niño pequeño y sus padres habían muerto en un accidente de coche**.

-No-lo-hicieron-dijo entrecortadamente Remus.

**No podía recordar haber estado en el coche cuando sus padres murieron. Algunas veces, cuando forzaba su memoria durante las largas horas en su alacena, tenía una extraña visión, un relámpago cegador de luz verde y un dolor como el de una quemadura en su frente.**

-No puede ser

-Imposible

-Lo recuerda

Harry solo oía los murmullos de todos como si no estuviera hay.

-Ya cálmense y si si puede ser, lo recuerdo y ahora mucho mas-respondió Harry harto.

**Aquello debía de ser el choque, suponía, aunque no podía imaginar de dónde procedía la luz verde. Y no podía recordar nada de sus padres. Sus tíos nunca hablaban de ellos y, por supuesto, tenía prohibido hacer preguntas. Tampoco había fotos de ellos en la casa.  
Cuando era más pequeño, Harry soñaba una y otra vez que algún pariente desconocido iba a buscarlo para llevárselo, pero eso nunca sucedió:**

-Todo mi culpa Harry lo siento debí haber mandado al demonio al ministerio y cuidarte, pero estaba muy deprimido-pensaba Remus.

-Cuando pudo haber estado conmigo, si no hubiera perseguido a Pettigrew-se torturaba Sirius.

-Listo, tu te vienes con nosotros Harry, te adoptaremos-decía Molly, Harry solo se ruborizo.

**los Dursley eran su única familia. Pero a veces pensaba (tal vez era más bien que lo deseaba) que había personas desconocidas que se comportaban como si lo conocieran. Eran desconocidos muy extraños.**

-Seguramente magos-dijo Arthur.

**Un hombrecito con un sombrero violeta lo había saludado, cuando estaba de compras con tía Petunia y Dudley Después de preguntarle con ira si conocía al hombre, tía Petunia se los había llevado de la tienda, sin comprar nada. Una mujer anciana con aspecto estrafalario, toda vestida de verde, también lo había saludado alegremente en un autobús. Un hombre calvo, con un abrigo largo, color púrpura, le había estrechado la mano en la calle y se había alejado sin decir una palabra. Lo más raro de toda aquella gente era la forma en que parecían desaparecer en el momento en que Harry trataba de acercarse.  
En el colegio, Harry no tenía amigos.**

-¿Es en serio?-preguntaban todos.

-Si es enserio-respondió Harry perdiendo la paciencia.

**Todos sabían que el grupo de Dudley odiaba a aquel extraño Harry Potter, con su ropa vieja y holgada y sus gafas rotas, y a nadie le gustaba estar en contra de la banda de Dudley.**

De repente y sin que nadie se lo esperara Hermione comenzó a llorar con amargura.

-Que ocurre Hermione?-le preguntaban Ron y Harry a su amiga.

-¡Es que me siento tan triste por ti Harry tu eres como el hermano que nunca tuve y me duele lo que te paso, te entiendo yo tampoco era la mas popular que digamos, ojalá te hubiera conocido antes pudiste haber vivido en mi casa!-respondió Hermione ya mas tranquila.

-No lo sientas Hermione, tu también eres como mi hermana y son unos tontos los que nos trataron mal-respondió Harry a su amiga con una veían la escena con ternura.

-¿Algún voluntario para leer?-Pregunto el director. Y desde la mesa de Slytherin se alcanzo a ver una mano en alto.

* * *

**Muero de sueño!espero que les haya gustado y ponganreviews por favor.**

**Ya se que Harry es bipolar luego se calmara. **

**Bye, estoy muy cansada para escribir mas bien.**


	4. Chapter 4 Las cartas de nadie

**Harry Potter le pertenece a Jk Rowling.**

**¿Que opinan de los comments de Crookshanks?**

**A los Sly si se preguntan no les agrada mucho Astoria porque no es la Sly típica, a ella no le parece la discriminación a los muggles y ella y su familia están neutrales en la guerra contra Voldy.**

**Repuestas a mis amados reviews.**

**Mar91:Que bueno que te gusta, espero que sigas leyendo y dejándome reviews jejej**

Sara lupin potter:muchas gracias por tu opinión y el review que bueno que crees que es bueno y jamas dejare este fic, espero tu opinion de este cap, cuídate.

**HikariSatsuko: Hola, me puso feliz que te gustara y yo también espero ansiosa cuando los Sly se enteren, ya quiero escribir ese cap, me despido feliz de que me leas y comentes.**

**Cassy Greengrass:Hola fiel lectora me puse mega feliz cuando dijiste que te encantaba y Astoria me cae bien no tengo nada contra ella, será muy importante en el fic su presencia.  
Yo también pienso lo mismo Harry es un merodeador natural pero como se crio cruelmente inconscientemente saca a flote ese espíritu nomas con ver todas sus ocurrencias como cuando libero a Dobby. Espero que me sigas leyendo y sigas dejando tus reviews que me hacen feliz.**

**Grytherin 18:Jaja cierto nuestro Harry es tripolar o algo así es que se pone así porque esta atravesando la adolescencia y a parte siendo un horrocrux no es muy fácil controlarse y con lo de Harry y Ginny creo que cuando lean su casamiento y su noviazgo surgirá algo pero por ahora son muy jó gracias por el review.  
PDT:que mala eres arruinaste la sorpresa de lo de Astoria jeje.**

**Florencia sagrario: Me agrado mucho que dijeras que crees que es original aprecio mucho eso me encanta lo diferente y las siglas significan: la tercera generación. Respecto a lo de poner los caps. completos no se pongo el nombre del libro y pdf. No se que significa  
Que bueno que dejaste review y me gusto mucho, para servirte.  
Se alcanzo a ver una mano salir de la mesa Slytherin y resulto ser Astoria Greengrass quien era mirada con repugnancia por sus compañeros**

**Fnix de plata: Hola! Espero que te guste este cap y que estes atenta de las actualizaciones y te animes a comentar, que bueno que se te hace divertido eso es lo que intento, feliz por tu review me despido.**

**CanutoMerodeador:Hola! gracias jeje que bueno que lo crees y me alegra que las dos leyeron mi perfil y yo siempre lo considere aburrido pero ya le agregue mas cosas jaja, JAMAS abandonare este fic,espero que lo sigan leyendo, muy feliz me despido.**

* * *

-¿Algún voluntario para leer?-Pregunto el director. Y desde la mesa de Slytherin se alcanzo a ver una mano en alto.

-Yo-dijo Astoria Greengrass diriguiendose hacia el libro mientras la mayoría de sus compañeros la miraban con disgusto.

La serpiente tomo el libro y se fue a sentar a la mesa de la persona que debia leer.

-¿Qué les parece si cenamos mientras leemos?-propuso el director y la comida apareció.

**Las cartas de nadie**-leyó Greengrass.

-¿Como pueden ser las cartas de nadie?-pregunto Colin.

**La fuga de la boa constrictor le acarreó a Harry el castigo más largo de su le dieron permiso para salir de su alacena ya habían comenzado las vacaciones de verano**

-¡No se puede hacer eso que clase de personas son!-grito Tonks Mientras era secundada por las demás mujeres.

-¿Y si ya sabes..querías ir al baño?-pregunto Ron.

-Ron no seas cerdo-dijo Ginny a su hermano.

-Me daban unos minutos para ir-respondió Potter.

**y Dudley había roto su nueva filmadora, conseguido que su avión con control remoto se estrellara y, en la primera salida que hizo con su bicicleta de carreras, había atropellado a la anciana señora Figg cuando cruzaba Privet Drive con sus muletas.**

-Lo único que hace ese niño es desastre-dijo Hermione.

**Harry se alegraba de que el colegio hubiera terminado, pero no había forma de escapar de la banda de Dudley, que visitaba la casa cada día. Piers, Dennis, Malcolm y Gordon eran todos grandes y estúpidos, pero como Dudley era el más grande y el más estúpido de todos, era el jefe.**

-Tan cierto-dijo Harry.

**Los demás se sentían muy felices de practicar el deporte favorito de Dudley: cazar a Harry**

-¿Porque no jugamos cazar a estúpidos?-pregunto Charlie.

**Por esa razón, Harry pasaba tanto tiempo como le resultara posible fuera de la casa, dando vueltas por ahí y pensando en el fin de las vacaciones, cuando podría existir un pequeño rayo de esperanza: en septiembre estudiaría secundaria y, por primera vez en su vida, no iría a la misma clase que su primo. Dudley tenía una plaza en el antiguo colegio de tío Vernon, Smelting. Piers Polkiss también iría allí. Harry en cambio, iría a la escuela secundaria Stonewall, de la zona. Dudley encontraba eso muy divertido. —Allí, en Stonewall, meten las cabezas de la gente en el inodoro el primer día —dijo a Harry—. ¿Quieres venir arriba y ensayar? —No, gracias —respondió Harry—. Los pobres inodoros nunca han tenido que soportar nada tan horrible como tu cabeza y pueden marearse.**

Las risas resonaban por el Gran Comedor.

-Potter tiene una mente astuta debería usarla en pociones en lugar de hacerse el heroe como el arrogante de su padre-pensó Snape

-Jajajajajaja ¿Harry porque aquí eres tan serio?-pregunto Seamus.

-Me compadezco de esos inodoros, suficiente tienen con la morsa mayor-dijo Blaise Zabini a sus compañeros serpientes.

-Se lo merecía ese gorila rubio-dijo Tonks cuando pudo dejar de reir.

-Todo un merodeador-pensaba Sirius recordando a James.

De repente un pedazo de tarta de melaza golpeo el rostro de Harry.

-¿¡Que diablos!?-exclamo Harry enojado.

-Eso es para ti Harry James Potter por no hacer bromas ni hablarnos de tu talento-dijeron los gemelos con aire melodramático de chica.

-Aquí va mi talento-dijo Harry y les aventó una salchicha a cada uno.

-Te lo devolveríamos pero...fue impresionante-dijeron los gemelos.

**—Luego salió corriendo antes de que Dudley pudiera entender lo que le había dicho.**

-Muy astuto Potter pero me sorprende por que un Gryffindor se hubiera quedado hay esperando que lo apalearan-dijo Severus fríamente y a Harry le helo a sangre recordando lo que había dicho el sombrero, ahora todos lo sabrían.

**Un día del mes de julio, tía Petunia llevó a Dudley a Londres para comprarle su uniforme de Smelting, dejando a Harry en casa de la señora Figg. Aquello no resultó tan terrible como de costumbre. La señora Figg se había fracturado la pierna al tropezar con un gato y ya no parecía tan encariñada con ellos como antes.**

-Bien por ellos-maulló Crookshanks.

-Ah nadie le interesa to opinión Shanks- abrevio la Señora Norris con arrogancia.

-Nadie te pregunto Norris-dijo Crookshanks gruñón arrugando su naricita.

-Deja de arrugar la nariz como retrasado-dijo Norris humillando a Crookshanks.

**Dejó que Harry viera la televisión y le dio un pedazo de pastel de chocolate que, por el sabor, parecía que había estado guardado desde hacía años. Aquella tarde, Dudley desfiló por el salón, ante la familia, con su uniforme nuevo. Los muchachos de Smelting llevaban frac rojo oscuro, pantalones de color naranja y sombrero de paja, rígido y plano.**

-Que atuendo tan feo Dudders aumentara su grado de "belleza"-dijo Ginny.

**También llevaban bastones con nudos, que utilizaban para pelearse cuando los profesores no los veían.**

-Que estupidez, animar a los niños a golpearse unos a otros-dijo Vector.

**Debían de pensar que aquél era un buen entrenamiento para la vida futura.**

-Vida futura si lo que quieres es que tu hijo sea un drogadicto, pandillero o ladrón-dijo Penelope Clearwater.

**Mientras miraba a Dudley con sus nuevos pantalones, tío Vernon dijo con voz ronca que aquél era el momento de mayor orgullo de su vida**.

-Awww morsa se esta poniendo sentimental-bromeo Harry.

**Tía Petunia estalló en lágrimas y dijo que no podía creer que aquél fuera su pequeño Dudley,**

-¿Pequeño?-pregunto Bill.

**tan apuesto y crecido.**

-Que yo sepa jamas a sido apuesto-dijo Ron.

**Harry no se atrevía a hablar. Creyó que se le iban a romper las costillas del esfuerzo que hacía por no reírse. A la mañana siguiente, cuando Harry fue a tomar el desayuno, un olor horrible inundaba toda la cocina. Parecía proceder de un gran cubo de metal que estaba en el fregadero. Se acercó a mirar. El cubo estaba lleno de lo que parecían trapos sucios flotando en agua gris. —¿Qué es eso? —preguntó a tía Petunia. La mujer frunció los labios, como hacía siempre que Harry se atrevía a preguntar algo  
—Tu nuevo uniforme del colegio —dijo.  
Harry volvió a mirar en el recipiente.  
—Oh —comentó—. No sabía que tenía que estar mojado.  
—No seas estúpido —dijo con ira tía Petunia—.**

-Vieja maldita no te atrevas a insultar a un pequeño-dijo Molly.

**Estoy tiñendo de gris algunas  
cosas viejas de Dudley. Cuando termine, quedará igual que los de los demás.  
Harry tenía serias dudas de que fuera así, pero pensó que era mejor no discutir. Se sentó a la mesa y trató de no imaginarse el aspecto que tendría en su primer día de la escuela secundaria Stonewall. Seguramente parecería que llevaba puestos pedazos de  
piel de un elefante viejo.**

-Tienes mucha imaginación-dijo Hermione

**Dudley y tío Vernon entraron, los dos frunciendo la nariz a causa del olor del  
nuevo uniforme de Harry.**

-Primero antes de decir que algo mas huele mal huelete el...-dijo Charlie quien antes de terminar ya estaba siendo apaleado por su madre.

**Tío Vernon abrió, como siempre, su periódico y Dudley golpeó la mesa con su bastón del colegio, que llevaba a todas partes.  
Todos oyeron el ruido en el buzón y las cartas que caían sobre el felpudo. —Trae la correspondencia, Dudley —dijo tío Vernon,**

-Fue un gusto conocerlos, el mundo acabara Vernos "la morsa" Dursley le ha pedido mover un dedo a su cria- dijo Fred mientras estrechaba la mano con Percy despidiéndose quien lo veía arrogante y serio.

**detrás de su periódico. —Que vaya Harry  
—Trae las cartas, Harry**.

Ron hizo un sonido irónico.

-Falsa alarma-dijo Dean.

**—Que lo haga Dudley.  
—Pégale con tu bastón, Dudley.**

-Maldito...no puede animar a su hijo a ser violento-dijo Tonks.

**Harry esquivó el golpe y fue a buscar la correspondencia. Había tres cartas en el  
felpudo: una postal de Marge, la hermana de tío Vernon, que estaba de vacaciones en la isla de Wight; un sobre color marrón, que parecía una factura, y una carta para Harry.  
Harry la recogió y la miró fijamente, con el corazón vibrando como una gigantesca banda elástica. Nadie, nunca, en toda su vida, le había escrito a él. ¿Quién podía ser? No tenía amigos ni otros parientes. Ni siquiera era socio de la biblioteca, así que nunca había recibido notas que le reclamaran la devolución de libros. Sin embargo, allí estaba, una carta dirigida a él de una manera tan clara que no había equivocación posible.  
Señor H. Potter  
Alacena Debajo de la Escalera Privet Drive, 4**

Todos gruñeron recordando ese detalle.

**Little Whinging  
Surrey  
El sobre era grueso y pesado, hecho de pergamino amarillento, y la dirección estaba escrita con tinta verde esmeralda. No tenía sello.  
Con las manos temblorosas, Harry le dio la vuelta al sobre y vio un sello de lacre púrpura con un escudo de armas: un león,**

Se escucharon gritos y virotes de los leones.

**un águila**,

Las aguilas vitorearon su casa.

**un tejón y una serpiente,**

Lo mismo ocurrió con estas casas.

**que rodeaban una gran letra H.**

-¡Hoggys!-exclamo un pequeño de primer año.

**—¡Date prisa, chico! —exclamó tío Vernon desde la cocina—. ¿Qué estás haciendo, comprobando si hay cartas-bomba? —Se rió de su propio chiste**.

-Si ese es un chiste, Ron sale con una araña-dijeron los gemelos con aire sintió un escalofrío.

-¿Desde cuando a un comentario estúpido se le considera chiste?-pregunto Tonks

-Que horrible insulto a los chistes-dijo Ginny

**Harry volvió a la cocina, todavía contemplando su carta.**

-¡Oyyyy!-le dijeron los leones como informándole que había sido un idiota.

-¡Tonto porque lo abres enfrente de tu tío!-le dijo Hermione al libro.

-Estaba muy emocionado, nadie jamas me había escrito-explico Harry algo molesto.

**Entregó a tío Vernon la postal y la factura, se sentó y lentamente comenzó a abrir el sobre amarillo.**

-Morsa entrometida-dijo Harry en voz baja.

**Tío Vernon rompió el sobre de la factura, resopló disgustado y echó una mirada a la postal.  
—Marge está enferma —informó a tía Petunia**

-Espero que le haya dolido mucho y que estuviera al borde de la muerte-dijo Harry con maldad.

-Wow Potty no me sabia ese lado tuyo y creí que eras San Potter-dijo Draco.

-¡Muchachito!-regaño a Harry la Señora Weasley.

**—. Al parecer comió algo en mal estado.**

-Espero que haya sido mi%$da de dragón-dijo Harry y la Señora Weasley volvió a regañarlo.

-Tendrás que prepararte Harrikins porque cuando te adoptemos mama no te dejara en paz-dijeron los gemelos.

**—¡Papá! —dijo de pronto Dudley—. ¡Papá, Harry ha recibido algo!**

-¡Gorila soplón!-dijo Ron.

**Harry estaba a punto de desdoblar su carta, que estaba escrita en el mismo pergamino que el sobre, cuando tío Vernon se la arrancó de la mano.  
—¡Es mía! —dijo Harry; tratando de recuperarla.  
—¿Quién te va a escribir a ti? —dijo con tono despectivo tío Vernon**

-Muchas personas tonto-dijo Ginny para después ruborizarse.

**, abriendo la carta con una mano y echándole una mirada. Su rostro pasó del rojo al verde con la misma velocidad que las luces del semáforo. Y no se detuvo ahí. En segundos adquirió el blanco grisáceo de un plato de avena cocida reseca.  
—¡Pe... Pe... Petunia! —bufó.  
Dudley trató de coger la carta para leerla, pero tío Vernon la mantenía muy alta, fuera de su alcance. Tía Petunia la cogió con curiosidad y leyó la primera línea. Durante un momento pareció que iba a desmayarse. Se apretó la garganta y dejó escapar un gemido.  
—¡Vernon! ¡Oh, Dios mío... Vernon!  
Se miraron como si hubieran olvidado que Harry y Dudley todavía estaban allí. Dudley no estaba acostumbrado a que no le hicieran caso. Golpeó a su padre en la cabeza con el bastón de Smelting.**

-Jejeje-río Harry maliciosamente.

—Quiero leer esa carta —dijo a gritos.  
—Yo soy quien quiere leerla —dijo Harry con rabia

-Uhhhh Harry tiene su geniecito-dijo Fred.

-Genio de Lily-pensaron Remus y Sirius.

**—. Es mía.  
—Fuera de aquí, los dos —graznó tío Vernon, metiendo la carta en el sobre.  
Harry no se movió.  
—¡QUIERO MI CARTA! —gritó.  
—¡Déjame verla! —exigió Dudley  
—¡FUERA! —gritó tío Vernon y, cogiendo a Harry y a Dudley por el cogote, los  
arrojó al recibidor y cerró la puerta de la cocina. Harry y Dudley iniciaron una lucha, furiosa pero callada, para ver quién espiaba por el ojo de la cerradura.**

-Tu puedes Potter-lo animaban en el comedor.

-Que no saben que pesa como el triple que yo-dijo Harry.

**Ganó Dudley,**

-¡Buuuu!-abuchearon los gemelos.

-¡Abajo gorila!-exclamo Ron.

**así que Harry, con las gafas colgando de una oreja, se tiró al suelo para escuchar por la rendija que había entre la puerta y el suelo.  
—Vernon —decía tía Petunia, con voz temblorosa—, mira el sobre. ¿Cómo es posible que sepan dónde duerme él? No estarán vigilando la casa, ¿verdad?  
—Vigilando, espiando... Hasta pueden estar siguiéndonos —murmuró tío Vernon,**

-Tenemos mejores cosas que hacer que espiar a unos insignificante muggles- dijo Fudge.

-Tiene toda la razón ministro-dijo Dolores Umbridge empalagosamente.

**agitado.  
—Pero ¿qué podemos hacer, Vernon? ¿Les contestamos? Les decimos que no queremos...  
Harry pudo ver los zapatos negros brillantes de tío Vernon yendo y viniendo por la cocina.  
—No —dijo finalmente—. No, no les haremos caso. Si no reciben una respuesta... Sí, eso es lo mejor... No haremos nada...  
—Pero...  
—¡No pienso tener a uno de ellos en la casa, Petunia! ¿No lo juramos cuando recibimos y destruimos aquella peligrosa tontería?**

-Tontería tus nalgas Dursley-pensó Sirius

**Aquella noche, cuando regresó del trabajo, tío Vernon hizo algo que no había hecho nunca: visitó a Harry en su alacena.  
—¿Dónde está mi carta? —dijo Harry, en el momento en que tío Vernon pasaba con dificultad por la puerta—. ¿Quién me escribió?  
—Nadie. Estaba dirigida a ti por error —dijo tío Vernon con tono cortante—. La quemé.**

-No tiene derecho ni siquiera es su carta-dijo Susan.

-Que haga lo que quiera con lo suyo pero que no se meta con lo de los demás-dijo Hannah

Harry las miro agradecido.

**—No era un error —dijo Harry enfadado—. Estaba mi alacena en el sobre.  
—¡SILENCIO! —gritó el tío Vernon, y unas arañas cayeron del techo.**

-Dejen de mencionar a las arañas-dijo temblando Ron.

**Respiró profundamente y luego sonrió, esforzándose tanto por hacerlo que parecía sentir dolor.  
—Ah, sí, Harry, en lo que se refiere a la alacena... Tu tía y yo estuvimos pensando... Realmente ya eres muy mayor para esto... Pensamos que estaría bien que te mudes al segundo dormitorio de Dudley**

-¡¿Segundo dormitorio!?-preguntaron muchos.

**—¿Por qué? —dijo Harry  
—¡No hagas preguntas! —exclamó—. Lleva tus cosas arriba ahora mismo.  
La casa de los Dursley tenía cuatro dormitorios: uno para tío Vernon y tía Petunia, otro para las visitas (habitualmente Marge, la hermana de Vernon), en el tercero dormía Dudley y en el último guardaba todos los juguetes y cosas que no cabían en aquél**

-Malditos-dijo Arthur.

.** En un solo viaje Harry trasladó todo lo que le pertenecía, desde la alacena a su nuevo dormitorio. Se sentó en la cama y miró alrededor. Allí casi todo estaba roto. La filmadora estaba sobre un carro de combate que una vez Dudley hizo andar sobre el perro del vecino, y en un rin- cón estaba el primer televisor de Dudley, al que dio una patada cuando dejaron de emitir su programa favorito. También había una gran jaula que alguna vez tuvo dentro un loro, pero Dudley lo cambió en el colegio por un rifle de aire comprimido, que en aquel momento estaba en un estante con la punta torcida, porque Dudley se había sentado encima**

-Mis respetos a ese rifle-dijo Paula una niña de primer año de Ravenclaw.

**. El resto de las estanterías estaban llenas de libros. Era lo único que parecía que nunca había sido tocado.  
Desde abajo llegaba el sonido de los gritos de Dudley a su madre.  
—No quiero que esté allí... Necesito esa habitación... Échalo...**

-¡Ni siquiera las necesitas retrasado mental!-le grito Tonks mentalmente.

**Harry suspiró y se estiró en la cama. El día anterior habría dado cualquier cosa por estar en aquella habitación. Pero en aquel momento prefería volver a su alacena con la carta a estar allí sin ella.  
A la mañana siguiente, durante el desayuno, todos estaban muy callados. Dudley se hallaba en estado de conmoción. Había gritado, había pegado a su padre con el bastón de Smelting, se había puesto malo a propósito, le había dado una patada a su madre, arrojado la tortuga por el techo del invernadero**

-No a los animales no los toques-dijo Parvati Patil enojada ya que era una amante de los animales.

-¿Que culpa tiene una tortuga inocente?-pregunto Luna algo enojada concordando con Patil

**, y seguía sin conseguir que le devolvieran su habitación. Harry estaba pensando en el día anterior, y con amargura pensó que ojalá hubiera abierto la carta en el vestíbulo.**

-¿Enserio Potter?-dijo sarcásticamente Theodore Nott.

**Tío Vernon y tía Petunia se miraban misteriosamente.  
Cuando llegó el correo, tío Vernon, que parecía hacer esfuerzos por ser amable con Harry, hizo que fuera Dudley. Lo oyeron golpear cosas con su bastón en su camino hasta la puerta. Entonces gritó.  
—¡Hay otra más! Señor H. Potter, El Dormitorio Más Pequeño, Privet Drive, 4...  
Con un grito ahogado, tío Vernon se levantó de su asiente y corrió hacia el vestíbulo, con Harry siguiéndolo. Allí tuvo que forcejear con su hijo para quitarle la carta, lo que le resultaba difícil porque Harry le tiraba del cuello. Después de un minuto de confusa lucha, en la que todos recibieron golpes del bastón, tío Vernon se enderezó con la carta de Harry arrugada en su mano, jadeando para recuperar la respiración.  
—Vete a tu alacena, quiero decir a tu dormitorio —dijo a Harry sin dejar de jadear—. Y Dudley.. Vete... Vete de aquí.  
Harry paseó en círculos por su nueva habitación. Alguien sabía que se había ido de su alacena y también parecía saber que no había recibido su primera carta. ¿Eso significaría que lo intentarían de nuevo?**

-Claro que si-dijo McGonagall.

**Pues la próxima vez se aseguraría de que no fallaran. Tenía un plan.**

-Plan de Harry igual a desastre-dijo Ron.

-¡Si mis planes siempre funcionan!-exclamo Harry.

**El reloj despertador arreglado sonó a las seis de la mañana siguiente. Harry lo apagó rápidamente y se vistió en silencio: no debía despertar a los Dursley. Se deslizó por la escalera sin encender ninguna luz.  
Esperaría al cartero en la esquina de Privet Drive y recogería las cartas para el número 4 antes de que su tío pudiera encontrarlas. El corazón le latía aceleradamente mientras atravesaba el recibidor oscuro hacia la puerta.  
—¡AAAUUUGGG!  
Harry saltó en el aire. Había tropezado con algo grande y fofo que estaba en el felpudo... ¡Algo vivo!**

-Que sea la morsa porfavor-pedian los gemelos

**Las luces se encendieron y, horrorizado, Harry se dio cuenta de que aquella cosa fofa y grande era la cara de su tío.**

-Jajajajaja-reían todos mientras los gemelos agradecian.

**Tío Vernon estaba acostado en la puerta, en un saco de dormir, evidentemente para asegurarse de que Harry no hiciera exactamente lo que intentaba hacer. Gritó a Harry durante media hora y luego le dijo que preparara una taza de té. Harry se marchó arrastrando los pies y, cuando regresó de la cocina, el correo había llegado directamente al regazo de tío Vernon. Harry pudo ver tres cartas escritas en tinta verde.  
—Quiero... —comenzó, pero tío Vernon estaba rompiendo las cartas en pedacitos ante sus ojos.  
Aquel día, tío Vernon no fue a trabajar. Se quedó en casa y tapió el buzón.  
—¿Te das cuenta? —aexplicó a tía Petunia, con la boca llena de clavos—. Si no pueden entregarlas, tendrán que dejar de hacerlo.  
—No estoy segura de que esto resulte, Vernon.**

-Escúchala idiota-pensó Remus.

**—Oh, la mente de esa gente funciona de manera extraña, Petunia, ellos no son como tú y yo —dijo tío Vernon,**

-Cierto ellos estan locos-dijo Ron.

-Ellos lo están de mala forma nosotros de buena-dijo Harry.

**tratando de dar golpes a un clavo con el pedazo de pastel de fruta que tía Petunia le acababa de llevar.**

-Que yo sepa los pasteles no son martillos-dijo Tonks.

**El viernes, no menos de doce cartas llegaron para Harry. Como no las podían echar en el buzón, las habían pasado por debajo de la puerta, por entre las rendijas, y unas pocas por la ventanita del cuarto de baño de abajo.  
Tío Vernon se quedó en casa otra vez. Después de quemar todas las cartas, salió con el martillo**

-Creo que te oyó Tonks-bromeo Ginny.

**y los clavos para asegurar la puerta de atrás y la de delante, para que nadie pudiera salir. Mientras trabajaba, tarareaba De puntillas entre los tulipanes y se s obresaltaba con cualquier ruido.**

-El hombre esta paranoico-dijo Kingsley.

**El sábado, las cosas comenzaron a descontrolarse.**

-Si porque antes estaban normales-dijo sarcásticamente Hermione.

**Veinticuatro cartas para Harry entraron en la casa, escondidas entre dos docenas de huevos, que un muy desconcertado lechero entregó a tía Petunia, a través de la ventana del salón. Mientras tío Vernon llamaba a la oficina de correos y a la lechería, tratando de encontrar a alguien para quejarse, tía Petunia trituraba las cartas en la picadora.  
—¿Se puede saber quién tiene tanto interés en comunicarse contigo? — preguntaba Dudley a Harry, con asombro.**

-Que gorila tan ingenuo si supiera-dijo George.

**La mañana del domingo, tío Vernon estaba sentado ante la mesa del desayuno, con aspecto de cansado y casi enfermo, pero feliz.  
—No hay correo los domingos —les recordó alegremente, mientras ponía mermelada en su periódico—. Hoy no llegarán las malditas cartas...  
Algo llegó zumbando por la chimenea de la cocina mientras él hablaba y le golpeó con fuerza en la nuca. Al momento siguiente, treinta o cuarenta cartas cayeron de la chimenea como balas. Los Dursley se agacharon, pero Harry saltó en el aire, tratando de atrapar una.**

-¿Por que no tomabas una del suelo?-le preguntaron todos.

Harry solo gruño.

-Es su instinto de buscador-dijo Oliver Wood.

**—¡Fuera! ¡FUERA!  
Tío Vernon cogió a Harry por la cintura y lo arrojó al recibidor.**

-No vuelvas a tocarlo Dursley-dijo Remus al libro y luego se dirigió por enésima vez a hechizar al retrato de la morsa alias Vernon.

**Cuando tía Petunia y Dudley salieron corriendo, cubriéndose la cara con las manos, tío Vernon cerró la puerta con fuerza. Podían oír el ruido de las cartas, que seguían cayendo en la habitación, golpeando contra las paredes y el suelo.  
—Ya está —dijo tío Vernon, tratando de hablar con calma, pero arrancándose, al mismo tiempo, parte del bigote—. Quiero que estéis aquí dentro de cinco minutos, listos para irnos. Nos vamos. Coged alguna ropa. ¡Sin discutir!**

-Que demonios pasa con este loco-dijo Ron.

**Parecía tan peligroso, con la mitad de su bigote arrancado, que nadie se atrevió a contradecirlo.**

-Si ya luce feo con bigote no me lo imagino con medio-dijo una chica llamada Cassy (me diste la idea Cassy Greengrass jeje) a lo que las chicas asintieron.

**Diez minutos después se habían abierto camino a través de las puertas tapiadas y estaban en el coche, avanzando velozmente hacia la autopista. Dudley lloriqueaba en el asiento trasero, pues su padre le había pegado en la cabeza cuando lo pilló tratando de guardar el televisor, el vídeo y el ordenador en la bolsa.**

-Jajaja espero que le haya dolido-dijeron los chicos con malicia.

**Condujeron. Y siguieron avanzando. Ni siquiera tía Petunia se atrevía a preguntarle adónde iban. De vez en cuando, tío Vernon daba la vuelta y conducía un rato en sentido contrario.  
—Quitárnoslos de encima... perderlos de vista... —murmuraba cada vez que lo hac ía.**

-Ya perdió su gorda cabeza-dijo Tonks.

**No se detuvieron en todo el día para comer o beber. Al llegar la noche Dudley aullaba. Nunca había pasado un día tan malo en su vida. Tenía hambre, se había perdido cinco programas de televisión que quería ver y nunca había pasado tanto tiempo sin hacer estallar un monstruo en su juego de ordenador.  
Tío Vernon se detuvo finalmente ante un hotel de aspecto lúgubre, en las afueras de una gran ciudad. Dudley y Harry compartieron una habitación con camas gemelas y sábanas húmedas y gastadas. Dudley roncaba, pero Harry permaneció despierto, sentado en el borde de la ventana, contemplando las luces de los coches que pasaban y deseando saber...  
Al día siguiente, comieron para el desayuno copos de trigo, tostadas y tomates de lata.**

-Pero si eso no es desayuno-dijo Ron tomando mas tarta de calabaza.

-Lo que es tener dos estómagos-dijo Ginny refiriéndose a su hermano.

**Estaban a punto de terminar, cuando la dueña del hotel se acercó a la mesa.  
—Perdonen, ¿alguno de ustedes es el señor H. Potter? Tengo como cien de éstas en el mostrador de entrada.  
Extendió una carta para que pudieran leer la dirección en tinta verde:  
Señor H. Potter Habitación 17 Hotel Railview Cokeworth  
Harry fue a coger la carta, pero tío Vernon le pegó en la mano**.

Algunos fueron a hacer fila en el retrato de Vernon.

**La mujer los miró asombrada.**

-Quien no lo estaría viendo semejante fealdad y como trata a un pequeño-dijo McGonagall.

**—Yo las recogeré —dijo tío Vernon, poniéndose de pie rápidamente y siguiéndola.  
—¿No sería mejor volver a casa, querido? —sugirió tía Petunia tímidamente, unas horas más tarde, pero tío Vernon no pareció oírla. Qué era lo que buscaba exactamente, nadie lo sabía. Los llevó al centro del bosque, salió, miró alrededor, negó con la cabeza, volvió al coche y otra vez lo puso en mar- cha. Lo mismo sucedió en medio de un campo arado, en mitad de un puente colgante y en la parte más alta de un aparcamiento de coches.  
—Papá se ha vuelto loco, ¿verdad? —preguntó Dudley a tía Petunia aquella tarde.**

-¿Te vas dando cuenta?-dijo Lavender.

**Tío Vernon había aparcado en la costa, los había encerrado y había desaparecido.  
Comenzó a llover. Gruesas gotas golpeaban el techo del coche. Dudley gimoteaba.  
—Es lunes —dijo a su madre—. Mi programa favorito es esta noche. Quiero ir a algún lugar donde haya un televisor.**

-Wow se sabe los días de la semana-dijo asombrada Hermione.

**Lunes. Eso hizo que Harry se acordara de algo. Si era lunes (y habitualmente se podía confiar en que Dudley supiera el día de la semana, por los programas de la televisión), entonces, al día siguiente, martes, era el cumpleaños número once de Harry.**

-¿Que acaso no te importa tu cumpleaños?-pregunto Ginny tímidamente.

-Como lo olvidas si el numero once es el mas importante-dijo Cho Chang.

-Nunca lo había celebrado es un dia cualquiera para mi-respondió Harry.

-Juro que esos idiotas la pagaran.-pensaba Canuto alias Sirius.

**Claro que sus cumpleaños nunca habían sido exactamente divertidos: el año anterior, por ejemplo, los Dursley le regalaron una percha y un par de calcetines viejos de tío Vernon**

-Idiotas-dijo Minerva.

-Calmate Minerva-le dijo Dumbledore.

¿¡Como quiere que me calme Profesor?!-grito Minerva.

-Albus tiene razón, Harry ha sido tratado de una forma pésima y parece no importarle-dijo Arthur con respeto.

Dumbledore solo guardo silencio apenado.

**. Sin embargo, no se cumplían once años todos los días.**

-Lo que dije-dijo Chang.

**Tío Vernon regresó sonriente. Llevaba un paquete largo y delgado y no contestó a tía Petunia cuando le preguntó qué había comprado.  
—¡He encontrado el lugar perfecto!—dijo—. ¡Vamos! ¡Todos fuera!  
Hacia mucho frío cuando bajaron del coche. Tío Vernon señalaba lo que parecía una gran roca en el mar. Y, encima de ella, se veía la más miserable choza que uno se pudiera imaginar. Una cosa era segura, allí no había televisión.  
—¡Han anunciado tormenta para esta noche! —anunció alegremente tío Vernon, aplaudiendo—. ¡Y este caballero aceptó gentilmente alquilarnos su bote!  
Un viejo desdentado se acercó a ellos, señalando un viejo bote que se balanceaba en el agua grisácea.  
—Ya he conseguido algo de comida —dijo tío Vernon—. ¡Así que todos a bordo!  
En el bote hacía un frío terrible. El mar congelado los salpicaba, la lluvia les golpeaba la cabeza y un viento gélido les azotaba el rostro. Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, llegaron al peñasco, donde tío Vernon los condujo hasta la desvencijada casa.  
El interior era horrible: había un fuerte olor a algas, el viento se colaba por las rendijas de las paredes de madera y la chimenea estaba vacía y húmeda. Sólo había dos habitaciones.**

-Ya me imagino quien quedara sin habitación-dijo furioso Remus.

**La comida de tío Vernon resultó ser cuatro plátanos y un paquete de patatas fritas para cada uno.**

-Eso no es una cena de verdad-dijo Molly.

**Trató de encender el fuego con las bolsas vacías, pero sólo salió humo.  
—Ahora podríamos utilizar una de esas cartas, ¿no? —dijo alegremente.  
Estaba de muy buen humor. Era evidente que creía que nadie se iba a atrever a buscarlos allí, con una tormenta a punto de estallar. En privado, Harry estaba de acuerdo, aunque el pensamiento no lo alegraba.  
Al caer la noche, la tormenta prometida estalló sobre ellos. La espuma de las altas olas chocaba contra las paredes de la cabaña y el feroz viento golpeaba contra los vidrios de las ventanas. Tía Petunia encontró unas pocas mantas en la otra habitación y preparó una cama para Dudley en el sofá. Ella y tío Vernon se acostaron en una cama cerca de la puerta, y Harry tuvo que contentarse con un trozo de suelo y taparse con la manta más delgada.**

-Harry se enfermará-dijo enojada Hermione

Una ola de hechizos se dirigió a los retratos.

**La tormenta aumentó su ferocidad durante la noche. Harry no podía dormir. Se estremecía y daba vueltas, tratando de ponerse cómodo, con el estómago rugiendo de hambre. Los ronquidos de Dudley quedaron amortiguados por los truenos que estallaron cerca de la medianoche. El reloj luminoso de Dudley, colgando de su gorda muñeca, informó a Harry de que tendría once años en diez minutos. Esperaba acostado a que llegara la hora de su cumpleaños pensando si los Dursley se acordarían y preguntándose dónde estaría en aquel momento el escritor de cartas.  
Cinco minutos. Harry oyó algo que crujía afuera. Esperó que no fuera a caerse el techo, aunque tal vez hiciera más calor si eso ocurría. Cuatro minutos. Tal vez la casa de Privet Drive estaría tan llena de cartas, cuando regresaran, que podría robar una.**

-Muy astuto-dijo Fred.

**Tres minutos para la hora. ¿Por qué el mar chocaría con tanta fuerza contra las rocas? Y (faltaban dos minutos) ¿qué era aquel ruido tan raro? ¿Las rocas se estaban desplomando en el mar?  
Un minuto y tendría once años. Treinta segundos... veinte... diez... nueve... tal vez despertara a Dudley, sólo para molestarlo... tres... dos... uno...**

-Feliz cumpleaños a ti...feliz cumple..-entonaban los gemelos cuando fueron interrumpidos por Harry.

-Cállense tontos no es mi cumpleaños-dijo Harry.

-Lo sabemos...Feliz cumpleaños a -seguían cantando los gemelos mientras todos reian y Harry en su mente agradecía el gesto.

**BUM.**

-¿Eh?

**Toda la cabaña se estremeció y Harry se enderezó, mirando fijamente a la puerta. Alguien estaba fuera, llamando.**

-Todos es hora de dormir-dijo Dumby y antes de que todos se dirigieran a sus habitaciones conjuro muchos tendidos para todos.  
Ya acostados todos se disponían a dormir esperando con ansias el capitulo por la mañana.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado, dejen reviews.**


	5. Chapter 5 El guardián de las llaves

**Hola aqui viene un nuevo cap.**

**Gracias a todos los favs y follows ya saben quienes son los recuerdo a cada uno.**

** .niebla: espero que te guste este cap y en el siguiente pienso traer al zoológico Dursley.**

**mari2009: Jajaja controlate pero que bueno que te hayas entretenido espero que te guste este cap.**

**CANUTO POTTER: holaaa acabo de leer el capitulo 12 de tu fic de leyendo los libros y me encanto. Que bueno que te encanto jaja y yase me impaciente con de los reviews jaja.**

**Guest: Si jaja Harry es MUY malo aquí esta la actualización.**

**Yasmin Ramirez: tus deseos son ordenes (:**

**Canuto merodeador: holaa que bueno que se te hace divertido y que bueno que la sigas jeje cuídate mucho.**

**Fnix de plata: hola que bueno que amas a los gatos igual yo y si odio a bella swan es una tonta que aprenda de las mujeres de Harry Potter que bueno que hago reír a canuto byee.**

**Arii- Black-18: Hola ame tu review me encanta que te encante el fic y el comportamiento de Harry y no he pensado traer a alguien del futuro lo pensare talvez mas adelante es una gran idea. Ojalá te guste este capitulo me despido feliz.**

**Palitha: Que bueno que te encante y la historia se sitúa en tercer año y ya hay retratos de los Dursley para que todos se desquiten jejeje (ya te conteste antes) disfruta este cap.**

Ron se despertó de repente sin ninguna razón así que decidió ponerse de pie evitando pisar a alguien y observar el Gran Comedor y a las personas dormidas en el.

El pelirrojo pensaba que era muy raro ver a sus profesores durmiendo se oian los ronquidos de Hagrid y casi se desmaya al aguantarse la risa, hay estaba el ministro de magia con su dedo pulgar en la boca como un niño pequeño entonces supo lo que tenia que hacer.

-¡Harry!-le grito en el oido.

-¿Cho?-pregunto Harry de una forma tonta aunque no lo culpemos por que esta recien levantado.

-Despiertate tonto-dijo Ron.

-Cállate Edwin-le dijo Harry y a Ron se le ocurrió como levantarlo.

-Cho te habla-le dijo y enseguida Harry despertó.

-¿Que ocurre Ron?-pregunto Harry levantado.

-Echale un ojo a Fudge-le dijo Ron.

Harry recorrio el comedor con la mirada y unos segundos mas tarde encontro a el ministro de magia.

-Por las nalgas de Merlin-dijo Harry incredulo.

-¿Sabes lo que significa?-pregunto Ron pícaramente.

-Ve por la cámara de Colin esta en la sala común-ordeno Harry comprendiendo a su mejor amigo hermano, enseguida Ron se fue y llego mas tarde.

Harry tomo la foto y luego de tenerla se dispusieron a pegarla en el centro del comedor la agrandaron y ahí estaba ía nadie despertaba solo se oyó un pequeño ruido al que no le dieron importancia.

-Volvamos a dormir amigo, pero ¿No te preocupa si Fudge le hace algo a tu padre como ya sabes despedirlo? -dijo Harry preocupado.

-No lo creo ademas no nos descubrirán y si lo hicieran no haría nada por que no seria conveniente para Fudge ya que no hay muchos en el departamento de papa-respondió Ron y los dos volvieron a dormir.

Todos los alumnos y maestros comenzaban a levantarse y de repente.

-¡¿QUE DEMONIOS?!-grito Fudge.

Todos absolutamente todos no podían parar de reír al ver al ministro como un bebe chupandose el dedo.

Harry y Ron que seguían durmiendo fueron levantados por el ruido y los dos se miraron con complicidad.

-¡QUIEN HIZO ESTO SERA EXPULSADO!-gritaba Cornelius.

-Cálmate Cornelius el alumno que haya sido será castigado-quiso calmarlo Minerva.

-¡Fantástico!-exclamo Lee Jordan.

-Quien haya echo esto será recordado por siempre-dijo Fred.

-¿Quien habra sido?-pregunto Hermione a los chicos

-No lo se-dijo Ron natural.

-Vamos chicos somos mejores amigos hace dos años ya deberian saber que no me engañan, eso fue muy irresponsable pueden expulsarlos-les dijo Hermione preocupada.

-Vamos Hermione no nos expulsaran solo fue una pequeña broma ademas nadie sabe-la consoló Harry, Hermione solo guardo silencio pero una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

Dolores Umbridge se levanto y vio lo que habia pasado y con malicia recordó lo que iba a hacer.

-¡Atencion todos!-grito Umbitch llamando la atención de todos mientras se dirigía al lugar principal donde Dumbledore siempre hablaba.

-¿Que ocurre Señorita Umbridge?-pregunto el director Dumbledore.

-Yo vi cuando dos muchachos hacían esta barbaridad-dijo la mujer

Todos los alumnos lanzaban gritos de asombro.

-Ron creo que cuando oímos el ruido era ella espiandonos -le dijo el azabache a su pelirrojo amigo.

¿Y QUIEN FUE DOLORES?-pregunto Fudge desesperado.

-Esos dos jovencitos de la mesa Gryffindor- dijo con satisfacción la cara de sapo.

-¿Fred y George?-preguntaron los leones viendo a sus compañeros bromistas.

-Ojalá- dijeron maravillados.

-Me refiero a Potter y a Weasley-dijo Umbridge con una sonrisa fea en el rostro.

-¿Potter y Weasley?-preguntaban todos incrédulos.

-Pero ellos no pueden ser nunca habían hecho una broma-decían los profesores entre ellos.

-¿Tiene pruebas Dolores?-pregunto Dumby.

-Pues no pe...-Dolores fue interrumpida.

-Dolores no creo que hayan sido estos dos muchachos Harry no seria capaz-dijo Fudge y la cara de sapo estaba furiosa.

-Bueno despues de este incidente ahora desayunaremos-dijo Dumbledore quitando el cartel del minsitro

-Harry, Ron hablaremos en la cena cuando todos duerman los veremos en el baño de Myrtle la llorona-dijeron Lee y los gemelos.

-¿Para?-preguntaron los dos.

-Ustedes vayan-les respondió George.

Despues de un delicioso desayuno el director se decidió a pedirle a Hagrid que leyera.

-**El guardián de las llaves**- leyó el semigigante.

-Ese eres tu Hagrid- le dijo Fred.

**BUM. Llamaron otra vez. Dudley se despertó bruscamente.  
—¿Dónde está el cañón? —preguntó estúpidamente**.

-Como siempre- declaro Harry.

**Se oyó un crujido detrás de ellos y tío Vernon apareció en la habitación. Llevaba un rifle en las manos**:

-¿Que es...-no terminaron de preguntar algunos alumnos.

-Es una arma que se usa para asesinar o herir de gravedad a algo-respondio Hermione.

-¡Eso es peligroso!-exclamo Molly.

-En realidad creo que es bueno que los muggles tengan algo con que protegerse por si acaso- opino Tonks.

-Pienso lo mismo-expreso Luna..

**ya sabían lo que contenía el paquete alargado que había llevado.  
—¿Quién está ahí? —gritó—. ¡Le advierto... estoy armado! Hubo una pausa. Luego...  
¡UN GOLPE VIOLENTO!  
La puerta fue empujada con tal fuerza que se salió de los goznes y, con un golpe sordo, cayó al suelo.**

-Esto parece una película de acción-dijo Colin.

**Un hombre gigantesco apareció en el umbral. Su rostro estaba prácticamente oculto por una larga maraña de pelo y una barba desaliñada, pero podían verse sus ojos, que brillaban como escarabajos negros bajo aquella pelambrera.**

El gigante se ruborizaba al leer su propia descripción.

**El gigante se abrió paso doblando la cabeza, que rozaba el techo. Se agachó, cogió la puerta y, sin esfuerzo, la volvió a poner en su lugar. El ruido de la tormenta se apagó un poco. Se volvió para mirarlos.  
—Podríamos preparar té. No ha sido un viaje fácil**

-Que cortes de tu parte-dijo Lavender sarcásticamente.

-Asi es como estos imbeciles merecen ser tratados-dijo Minerva con crueldad

**... Se desparramó en el sofá donde Dudley estaba petrificado de miedo.  
—Levántate, bola de grasa —dijo el desconocido.**

-Bien dicho hermano-agradecio Harry golpeandose el corazón

-Asi se habla Hagrid-lo animo Fred.

-Muestrales lo idiotas que son- dijo George

**Dudley se escapó de allí y corrió a esconderse junto a su madre, que estaba agazapada detrás de tío Vernon.  
—¡Ah! ¡Aquí está Harry! —dijo el gigante.  
Harry levantó la vista ante el rostro feroz y peludo, y vio que los ojos negros le sonreían.  
—La última vez que te vi eras sólo una criatura —dijo el gigante—. Te pareces mucho a tu padre, pero tienes los ojos de tu**

-Madre..-continuo Harry ante la extraña mirada del comedor.

**madre.**

-Ohh claro

**Tío Vernon dejó escapar un curioso sonido.  
—¡Le exijo que se vaya enseguida, señor! —dijo—. ¡Esto es allanamiento de morada!  
—Bah, cierra la boca, Dursley, grandísimo majadero —dijo el gigante**

-¡Ese es nuestro Hagrid!

. **Se estiró, arrebató el rifle a tío Vernon**,

-Hagrid espero que no hayas pensado en...

**lo retorció como si fuera de goma y lo arrojó a un rincón de la habitación.**

-Excelente-dijo Molly.

**Tío Vernon hizo otro ruido extraño, como si hubieran aplastado a un ratón.**

-Mas bien aplastado a una morsa-corrigió Seamus.

**—De todos modos, Harry —dijo el gigante, dando la espalda a los Dursley—, te deseo un muy feliz cumpleaños. Tengo algo aquí. Tal vez lo he aplastado un poco, pero tiene buen sabor.**

-Pastel con sabor a trasero de Hagrid...¡Delicioso!-bromeo Ron.

-En realidad estaba muy bueno considerando tus antecedentes culinarios Hagrid-dijo Harry.

**Del bolsillo interior de su abrigo negro sacó una caja algo aplastada. Harry la abrió con dedos temblorosos. En el interior había un gran pastel de chocolate pegajoso, con «Feliz Cumpleaños, Harry» escrito en verde**.

-Que lindo detalle-dijo Tonks.

**Harry miró al gigante. Iba a darle las gracias, pero las palabras se perdieron en su garganta y, en lugar de eso, dijo:  
—¿Quién es usted?**

-Que descortes eres Harry, Hagrid se tomo tiempo en hacerte ese pastel-regaño Hermione a su mjor amigo.

-Ay Harrikins te tienen controlado

**El gigante rió entre dientes.  
—Es cierto, no me he presentado. Rubeus Hagrid, Guardián de las Llaves y Terrenos de Hogwarts.  
Extendió una mano gigantesca y sacudió todo el brazo de Harry  
—¿Qué tal ese té, entonces? —dijo, frotándose las manos—. Pero no diría que no si tienen algo más fuerte.**

-Asi es Hagrid

-Que bonito ejemplo

**Sus ojos se clavaron en el hogar apagado, con las bolsas de patatas fritas arrugadas, y dejó escapar una risa despectiva. Se inclinó ante la chimenea. Los demás no podían ver qué estaba haciendo, pero cuando un momento después se dio la vuelta, había un fuego encendido, que inundó de luz toda la húmeda cabaña.**

-Que raro espero que no hayas hecho magia porque lo tienes prohibido-advirtió Fudge y Hagrid paso saliva por la garganta.

-Mas le vale a ese idiota no arrestar a Hagrid-pensaban algunos Gryffindor.

**Harry sintió que el calor lo cubría como si estuviera metido en un baño caliente.  
El gigante volvió a sentarse en el sofá, que se hundió bajo su peso, y comenzó a sacar toda clase de cosas de los bolsillos de su abrigo: una cazuela de cobre, un paquete de salchichas, un atizador, una tetera, varias tazas agrietadas y una botella de un liquido color ámbar,**

-¡Pillo!-bromeo Tonks.

-¿Que es eso?-pregunto un pequeño de primero Slytherin con inocencia.

-No seas idiota es obvio que es...-un Slytherin de quinto fue interrumpido por el carraspeo de la profesora Vector.

**de la que tomó un trago antes de empezar a preparar el té. Muy pronto, la cabaña estaba llena del aroma de las salchichas calientes.**

-¡Muero de hambre!¿cuando volveremos a comer?-pregunto Ron.

-Ron...acabamos de comer-respondió Hermione.

-Wow ¿enserio?-pregunto Ron.

-¿Tienes dos estómagos o que diablos?-le pregunto un muchacho de quinto de Hufflepuff.

**Nadie dijo una palabra mientras el gigante trabajaba, pero cuando sacó las primeras seis salchichas jugosas y calientes, Dudley comenzó a impacientarse.**

-Jajajajajaja- comenzó a reírse Harry.

-¿Ahora por que te ríes?-le preguntaron.

-El imbécil cree que son para el jajajaja-respondió el niño que vivió la mayoria dandose cuenta empezo a reirse.

-Gorila goloso e ingenuo

**Tío Vernon dijo en tono cortante:  
—No toques nada que él te dé, Dudley.**

-No le des nada de lo que hayas cocinado Hagrid-le ordenaron los gemelos.

**El gigante lanzó una risa sombría**

-Presiento algo divertido-dijo Luna.

**—Ese gordo pastel que es su hijo no necesita engordar más, Dursley, no se preocupe.**

Todos en el Gran Comedor comenzaron a carcajearse y hasta Snape trataba de esconder una sonrisa fría

-Eres mi ídolo Hagrid-le dijo Nymph (Tonks).

-Te amamos-le dijeron los gemelos.

-Hagrid porque no eres así de divertido con nosotros-rezongaron Ron y Harry.

-Tu no hables Harrikins no tienes derecho escondiendo tu ingenio en bromas-lo regañaron los gemelos.

-¡Bah!-se quejo Harry.

-Silencio muchachito-lo callaron los gemelos de nuevo.

-Ignóralos hermano-lo apoyo Ron.

**Le sirvió las salchichas a Harry**

-¡Ese Harry glotón!-lo animo Ron.

-Mira quien habla el alumno mas tragón de Hogwarts-le dijo Ginny a su hermano quien le respondió con un gruñido.

**, el cual estaba tan hambriento que pensó que nunca había probado algo tan maravilloso**,

-¿Eso no es nada que acaso te mataban de hambre?pregunto Neville y Hermione lo pato por debajo de la mesa.

**pero todavía no podía quitarle los ojos de encima al gigante. Por último, como nadie parecía dispuesto a explicar nada, dijo:  
—Lo siento, pero todavía sigo sin saber quién es usted.  
El gigante tomó un sorbo de té y se secó la boca con el dorso de la mano.  
—Llámame Hagrid —contesto—. Todos lo hacen. Y como te dije, soy el guardián de las llaves de Hogwarts. Ya lo sabrás todo sobre Hogwarts, por supuesto.**

-Nope- contesto al libro Harry.

**—Pues... yo no... —dijo Harry  
Hagrid parecía impresionado.  
—Lo lamento —dijo rápidamente Harry**

-¿Porque te disculpas cara rajada digo eres un idiota pro eso jamas te ha importado?-pregunto Draco.

-No es tu problema- le respondió Hermione enojada defendiendo a Harry.

-Nadie te pregunto asquerosa sangre- le dijo Malfoy.

-Cierra el hocico...¡Rubio oxigenado!-le gritaron Ron y Harry al mismo tiempo.

-A Gryffindor se le quitaran 10 puntos por pelarse-dijo Umbitch

-Disculpa Dolores pero tu no tienes la autoridad para quitar puntos en esta escuela-le informo Minnie.

-Uhhhh te callaron sapo-corearon los gemelos.

-¡Fred, George!-advirtió Molly a sus gemelos.

-En cambio se le restaran quince puntos a Slytherin y diez a Gryffindor -les dijo Minnie.

**—¿Lo lamento? —preguntó Hagrid, volviéndose a mirar a los Dursley, que retrocedieron hasta quedar ocultos por las sombras**

-Cobardes

**—. ¡Ellos son los que tienen que disculparse! Sabía que no estabas recibiendo las cartas, pero nunca pensé que no supieras nada de Hogwarts. ¿Nunca te preguntaste dónde lo habían aprendido todo tus padres?  
—¿El qué? —preguntó Harry  
—¿EL QUÉ? —bramó Hagrid—. ¡Espera un segundo!**

-Nooo ay viene el genio de Hagrid-bromearon Lee y los gemelos.

**Se puso de pie de un salto. En su furia parecía llenar toda la habitación. Los Dursley estaban agazapados contra la pared.  
—¿Me van a decir —rugió a los Dursley— que este muchacho, ¡este muchacho!, no sabe nada... sobre NADA?**

-Jajaja se van a mear en los pantalones del miedo-dijo Lee.

-¡Jordan!- regaño Minnie

-Bueno bueno harán sus necesidades biológicas...-Les fue interrumpido por el gruñido de Minnie y luego choco las manos con los gemelos

-Esto no le gustara a Harry- advirtió Hermione.

**Harry pensó que aquello iba demasiado lejos. Después de todo, había ido al colegio y sus notas no eran tan malas.  
—Yo sé algunas cosas —dijo—. Puedo hacer cuentas y todo eso.  
Pero Hagrid simplemente agito la mano.  
—Me refiero a nuestro mundo Tu mundo. Mi mundo. El mundo de tus padres.  
—¿Qué mundo?  
Hagrid lo miró como si fuera a estallar.  
—¡DURSLEY! —bramó.  
Tío Vernon, que estaba muy pálido, susurró algo que sonaba como mimblewimble. Hagrid, enfurecido, contempló a Harry.  
—Pero tú tienes que saber algo sobre tu madre y tu padre —dijo—. Quiero decir, ellos son famosos. Tú eres famoso.**

-¿Enserio?-preguntaron todos sarcásticamente,

**—¿Cómo? ¿Mi madre y mi padre... eran famosos? ¿En serio?  
—No sabías... no sabías... —Hagrid se pasó los dedos por el pelo, clavándole una mirada de asombro—. ¿De verdad no sabes lo que ellos eran? —dijo por último.  
De pronto, tío Vernon recuperó la voz  
—¡Deténgase! —ordenó—. ¡Deténgase ahora mismo, señor! ¡Le prohíbo que le diga nada al muchacho!**

-¡Cierra tu hocico de morsa!-le grito Luna. todos la miraron sorprendidos.

-Wow Luna gracias-agradeció Harry.

-De nada

-Quiero ser tu amigo Luna eres una buena persona y eres divertida-le dijo Harry y Luna se emociono

-¡Me encantaría jamas he tenido un amigo!- exclamo Luna eufórica

-Pues yo seré el primero...es un honor-los dos nuevos amigos se sonrieron y Sirius se sintió orgulloso de su ahijado.

**Un hombre más valiente que Vernon Dursley se habría acobardado ante la mirada furiosa que le dirigió Hagrid. Cuando éste habló, temblaba de rabia.  
—¿No se lo ha dicho? ¿No le ha hablado sobre el contenido de la carta que Dumbledore le dejó? ¡Yo estaba allí! ¡Vi que Dumbledore la dejaba, Dursley! ¿Y se la ha ocultado durante todos estos años?  
—¿Qué es lo que me han ocultado? —dijo Harry en tono anhelante.  
—¡DETÉNGASE! ¡SE LO PROHÍBO! —rugió tío Vernon aterrado.  
Tía Petunia dejó escapar un gemido de horror.  
—Voy a romperles la cabeza —dijo Hagrid—.**

-¡Qe lo haga! ¡Que lo haga!-animaban los alumnos.

**Harry debes saber que eres un mago.**

-Uno de los mejores y mas raros momentos de mi vida

**Se produjo un silencio en la cabaña. Sólo podía oírse el mar y el silbido del viento.  
—¿Que soy qué? —dijo Harry con voz entrecortada.**

-Un mago-respondieron todos.

-Ay Har aparte de ciego eres sordo-lo fastidio Ron sabiendo que su amigo se pondria gruñon.

-Grrr si-lo-escuche ¡Solo que no lo creí!-se justifico Harry gruñón.

**—Un mago —respondió Hagrid, sentándose otra vez en el sofá, que crujió y se hundió—. Y muy bueno, debo añadir, en cuanto te hayas entrenado un poco. Con unos padres como los tuyos ¿qué otra cosa podías ser? Y creo que ya es hora de que leas la carta.  
Harry extendió la mano para coger, finalmente, el sobre amarillento, dirigido, con tinta verde esmeralda al «Señor H. Potter, El Suelo de la Cabaña en la Roca, El Mar». Sacó la carta y leyó:**

**COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA  
Director: Albus Dumbledore (Orden de Merlín, Primera Clase, Gran Hechicero, Jefe de Magos, JefeSupremo, Confederación Internacional de Magos).**

-Si consigase mas títulos Dumb- dijo Harry.

-Harry respeta al director-lo regaño Molly Harry solo asintió por educación aunque estaba fastidiado.

-Podría ser mas mas largo ¿no?-dijo Bill sarcásticamente.

**Querido señor Potter:  
Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de una plaza en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios.  
Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 31 de julio.  
Muy cordialmente, Minerva McGonagall Directora adjunta**

**Las preguntas estallaban en la cabeza de Harry como fuegos artificiales, y no sabía cuál era la primera. Después de unos minutos, tartamudeó:  
—¿Qué quiere decir eso de que esperan mi lechuza?**

-Que estúpida pregunta Potter-le dijo Goyle.

-Antes de llamar estúpida a mi pregunta consigue un espejo y mírate la cara eso si es verdadera estupidez-le respondió Harry. Goyle se ruborizo y hasta sus compañeros de casa se rieron de el.

-Ese es nuestro Potter-dijeron los gemelos golpeándose el corazón?

**—Gorgonas galopantes, ahora me acuerdo —dijo Hagrid, golpeándose la frente con tanta fuerza como para derribar un caballo. De otro bolsillo sacó una lechuza (una lechuza de verdad, viva y con las plumas algo erizadas)  
, una gran pluma y un rollo de pergamino. Con la lengua entre los dientes, escribió una nota que Harry pudo leer al revés.**

-Wow no muchos hacen eso

-Tienes mucho potencial Harry Potter y tu también Ronnie no te dejaremos seguir el camino de Perce-le dijo George.

**Querido señor Dumbledore  
Entregué a Harry su carta. Lo llevo mañana a comprar sus cosas. El tiempo es horrible. Espero que usted esté bien.  
Hagrid  
Hagrid enrolló la nota y se la dio a la lechuza, que la cogió con el pico. Después fue hasta la puerta y lanzó a la lechuza en la tormenta. Entonces volvió y se sentó, como si aquello fuera tan normal como hablar por teléfono.  
Harry se dio cuenta de que tenía la boca abierta y la cerró rápidamente.  
—¿Por dónde iba? —dijo Hagrid. Pero en aquel momento tío Vernon, todavía con el rostro color ceniza, pero muy enfadado, se acercó a la chimenea.  
—Él no irá —dijo.**

-Jajaja la morsa cree que podrá impedir que mi ahijado vaya a Hogwarts-se burlo Canuto.

**Hagrid gruñó.  
—Me gustaría ver a un gran muggle como usted deteniéndolo a él —dijo. —¿Un qué? —preguntó interesado Harry**

-Muggle- dijo Molly.

-Si oi-respondió Harry serio..

**—Un muggle —respondió Hagrid—. Es como llamamos a la gente «no- mágica» como ellos. Y tuviste la mala suerte de crecer en una familia de los más grandes muggles que haya visto.  
—Cuando lo adoptamos, juramos que íbamos a detener toda esa porquería —dijo tío Vernon—. ¡Juramos que la íbamos a sacar de él! ¡Un mago, ni más ni menos!  
—¿Vosotros lo sabíais? —preguntó Harry—. ¿Vosotros sabíais que yo era... un mago?  
—¡Saber! —chilló de pronto tía Petunia—. ¡Saber! ¡Por supuesto que lo sabíamos! ¿Cómo no ibas a serlo, siendo lo que era mi condenada hermana?**

-Perra..-dijo Tonks.

**Oh, ella recibió una carta como ésta de ese... ese colegio, y desapareció, y volvía a casa para las vacaciones con los bolsillos llenos de ranas, y convertía las tazas de té en ratas.**

-Genial

**Yo era la única que la veía tal como era: ¡una monstruosidad**!

-Monstruosidad tu cara, maldita-murmuro Minnie.

**Pero para mi madre y mi padre, oh no, para ellos era «Lily hizo esto» y «Lily hizo esto otro». ¡Estaban orgullosos de tener una bruja en la familia!**

-Como no lo estarían teniendo a la mejor bruja que haya pisado Hogwarts en su casa-dijo Fillius.

**Se detuvo para respirar profundamente y luego continuó. Parecía que hacía años que deseaba decir todo aquello.  
—Luego conoció a ese Potter en el colegio y se fueron y se casaron y te tuvieron a ti, y por supuesto que yo sabía que ibas a ser igual, igual de raro, un... un anormal. ¡**

-Harry siento insultar a tu tía pero anormal es que tu hijo sea mas obeso que una ballena joven-dijo Ron y Harry asintio.

**Y luego, como si no fuera poco, hubo esa explosión y nosotros tuvimos que quedarnos contigo!  
Harry se había puesto muy pálido. Tan pronto como recuperó la voz, preguntó:  
—¿Explosión? ¡Me dijisteis que habían muerto en un accidente de coche!**

-Incendio-dijo furioso Remus señalando al cuadro de los Dursley.

-¡Que idiotez! Lily y James muertos en un accidente se necesita mas que eso para matarlos-dijo Minerva para luego darse cuenta de el poco tacto que había usado.

-Si...-dijo Harry serio.

-Potter lo siento tuve muy poco tacto-le dijo Minnie a su querido alumno.

-No importa ...Profesora Minnie-bromeo Harry para aliviar la tension.

Minerva solo sonrio.

-Ay Potter

**—¿ACCIDENTE DE COCHE? —rugió Hagrid dando un salto, tan enfadado que los Dursley volvieron al rincón—. ¿Cómo iban a poder morir Lily y James Potter en un accidente de coche? ¡Eso es un ultraje! ¡Un escándalo! ¡Que Harry Potter no conozca su propia historia, cuando cada chico de nuestro mundo conoce su nombre!  
—Pero ¿por qué? ¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó Harry con tono de apremio.  
La furia se desvaneció del rostro de Hagrid. De pronto parecía nervioso.  
—Nunca habría esperado algo así —dijo en voz baja y con aire preocupado—. No tenía ni idea. Cuando Dumbledore me dijo que podía tener problemas para llegar a ti, no sabía que sería hasta este punto. Ah, Harry, no sé si soy la persona apropiada para decírtelo, pero alguien debe hacerlo. No puedes ir a Hogwarts sin saberlo.  
Lanzó una mirada despectiva a los Dursley.  
—Bueno, es mejor que sepas todo lo que yo puedo decirte... porque no puedo decírtelo todo. Es un gran misterio, al menos una parte...  
Se sentó, miró fijamente al fuego durante unos instantes, y luego continuó.  
—Comienza, supongo, con... con una persona llamada... pero es increíble que no sepas su nombre, todos en nuestro mundo lo saben...  
—¿Quién?  
—Bueno... no me gusta decir el nombre si puedo evitarlo. Nadie lo dice. —¿Por qué no?  
—Gárgolas galopantes, Harry, la gente todavía tiene miedo. Vaya, esto es difícil. Mira, estaba ese mago que se volvió... malo.**

-Si Voldy no es malo...¡es perverso!-dijo Harry.

**Tan malo como te puedas imaginar. Peor. Peor que peor. Su nombre era...**

-Tom Riddle alias Voldy- contesto Harry.

**Hagrid tragó, pero no le salía la voz.  
—¿Quiere escribirlo? —sugirió Harry.**

-No-dijeron todos y Harry solo hizo ojos al cielo.

**—No... no sé cómo se escribe. Está bien... Voldemort**

-Wow Hagrid jamas te había oído decirlo- dijo Minnie.

-Lo que cara rajada hace-se oyó una voz en Sly.

**. —Hagrid se estremeció**

-Quien no lo haría- dijo Ginevra.

**—. No me lo hagas repetir. De todos modos, este... este mago, hace unos veinte años,  
comenzó a buscar seguidores. Y los consiguió.**

-Bola de imbéciles- murmuro Ojoloco.

**Algunos porque le tenían miedo**,

-Idiotas

**otros sólo querían un poco de su poder,**

-Igual de idiotas

**porque él iba consiguiendo poder. Eran días negros,  
Harry. No se sabía en quién confiar, uno no se animaba a hacerse amigo de magos o brujas desconocidos... Sucedían cosas terribles. Él se estaba apoderando de todo. Por supuesto, algunos se le opusieron y él los mató. Horrible. Uno de los pocos lugares seguros era Hogwarts.**

-Esa es mi Hogwarts

**Hay que considerar que Dumbledore era el único al que Quien-tú- sabes temía.**

-Si Dumby no da miedo-pensó Ron.

-Que raro que quienes ustedes saben, con todo respeto profesor -dijo esto mirando a Dumby.

le tema a un anciano-concluyo Paula.

-¡Señorita!-la regaño McGonagall

**No se atrevía a apoderarse del colegio, no entonces, al menos.  
»Ahora bien, tu madre y tú padre eran la mejor bruja y el mejor mago que yo he conocido nunca. ¡En su época de Hogwarts eran los primeros! Supongo que el misterio es por qué Quien-tú-sabes nunca había tratado de ponerlos de su parte... Probablemente sabía que estaban demasiado cerca de Dumbledore para querer tener algo que ver con el Lado Oscuro.  
»Tal vez pensó que podía persuadirlos... O quizá simplemente quería quitarlos de en medio. Lo que todos saben es que él apareció en el pueblo donde vosotros vivíais, el día de Halloween, hace diez años. Tú tenías un año. Él fue a vues tra casa y... y...  
De pronto, Hagrid sacó un pañuelo muy sucio y se sonó la nariz con un sonido como el de una corneta.  
—Lo siento —dijo—. Pero es tan triste... pensar que tu madre y tu padre, la mejor gente del mundo que podrías encontrar...  
»Quien-tú-sabes los mató. Y entonces... y ése es el verdadero misterio del asunto... también trató de matarte a ti. Supongo que quería hacer un trabajo limpio, o tal vez, para entonces, disfrutaba matando.**

-Repugnante monstruo perverso-dijo Hermione en voz baja.

**Pero no pudo hacerlo. ¿Nunca te preguntaste cómo te hiciste esa marca en la frente?**

-No por nada eres un cara rajada- pensó Draco.

**No es un corte común. Sucedió cuando una poderosa maldición diabólica te tocó. Fue la que terminó con tu madre, tu padre y la casa,**

-Y su gato-pensó Remus tristemente.

-Si y también murió hay Snitch- le informo Crooksanhks a Norris.

-Admito que era un gran gato y muy atractivo-respondió Norris.

**pero no funcionó contigo, y por eso eres famoso**,

-Creo que es una idiotez que alguien se haga famoso por esto y cada vez que me ven la maldita cicatriz me lo recuerdan-dijo Harry fríamente. Todos guardaron silencio.

**Harry. Nadie a quien él hubiera decidido matar sobrevivió, nadie excepto tú, y eso que acabó con algunas de las mejores brujas y de los mejores magos de la época (los McKinnons**,

Remus y Sirius sonrieron (Sirius en su mente ya que esta en su forma animaga) con tristeza recordando a la mejor amiga de Lily. Marlene McKinnon.

**los Bones,**

Hannah abrazo a su amiga Susan Bones.

**los Prewetts..**

Molly soltó un sollozo y su marido la reconfortaba.

.)** y tú eras muy pequeño. Pero sobreviviste.  
Algo muy doloroso estaba sucediendo en la mente de Harry. Mientras Hagrid iba terminando la historia, vio otra vez la cegadora luz verde con más claridad de lo que la había recordado antes y, por primera vez en su vida, se acordó de algo más, de una risa cruel, aguda y fría.**

Todos murmuraban asustados entre ellos mientras Harry miraba a sus manos como si fueran lo mas interesante del mundo.

**Hagrid lo miraba con tristeza.  
—Yo mismo te saqué de la casa en ruinas,**

Las chicas lloraban.

**por orden de Dumbledore. Y te llevé con esta gente...  
—Tonterías —dijo tío Vernon.  
Harry dio un respingo. Casi había olvidado que los Dursley estaban allí. Tío Vernon parecía haber recuperado su valor. Miraba con rabia a Hagrid y tenía los puños cerrados.  
—Ahora escucha esto, chico —gruñó—: acepto que haya algo extraño acerca de ti, probablemente nada que unos buenos golpes no curen**

-Ni te atrevas estúpido- advirtió Remus y Canuto ladro.

-Si esa morsa te hace algo yo lo mato- dijo Hermione.

**. Y todo eso sobre tus padres... Bien, eran raros, no lo niego y, en mi opinión, el mundo está mejor sin ellos.**

Todos estaban mudos de la impresion.

-El mundo sin mi Lily es una mierda- penso Severus.

-Morsa jamas vuelvas a decir eso- dijo furioso Remus mirando al libro.

Todos hacían fila para atacar el cuadro de Vernon alias morsa.

**.. Recibieron lo que buscaban, al mezclarse con esos brujos... Es lo que yo esperaba: siempre supe que iban a terminar mal...**

-Me estas colmando la paciencia idiota- pensó Sirius.

**Pero en aquel momento Hagrid se levantó del sofá y sacó de su abrigo un paraguas rosado. Apuntando a tío Vernon, como con una espada, dijo:  
—Le prevengo, Dursley, le estoy avisando, una palabra más y...  
Ante el peligro de ser alanceado por la punta de un paraguas empuñado por un gigante barbudo, el valor de tío Vernon desapareció otra vez. Se aplastó contra la pared y permaneció en silencio**

-Perfecto-dijo Harry

-Ya era hora- apoyo George.

-La morsa mas callada menos fea.- expreso Fred.

-Ni así- opino Ron.

**—Así está mejor —dijo Hagrid, respirando con dificultad y sentándose otra vez en el sofá, que aquella vez se aplasto hasta el suelo.**

-Pobre sofá ¿No Draqui?-le dijo Pansy a el rubio.

Draquin solo asintió.

**Harry, entre tanto, todavía tenía preguntas que hacer, cientos de ellas.  
—Pero ¿qué sucedió con Vol... perdón, quiero decir con Quién-usted- sabe?**

-Llámalo por su nombre a a Harry- le ordeno su tío Remus a Harry quien asintió

**—Buena pregunta, Harry Desapareció. Se desvaneció**.

-Gracias al cielo- dijo Tonks.

**La misma noche que trató de matarte. Eso te hizo aún más famoso. Ése es el mayor misterio, sabes... Se estaba volviendo más y más poderoso... ¿Por qué se fue?  
Qq»Algunos dicen que murió. No creo que le quede lo suficiente de humano para morir. Otros dicen que todavía está por ahí, esperando el momento, pero no lo creo. La gente que estaba de su lado volvió con nosotros. Algunos salieron como de un trance. No creen que pudieran volver a hacerlo si él regresara.  
»La mayor parte de nosotros cree que todavía está en alguna parte, pero que perdió sus poderes. Que está demasiado débil para seguir adelante. Porque algo relacionado contigo, Harry, acabó con él. Algo sucedió aquella noche que él no contaba con que sucedería, no sé qué fue, nadie lo sabe... Pero algo relacionado contigo lo confundió.  
Hagrid miró a Harry con afecto y respeto, pero Harry, en lugar de sentirse complacido y orgulloso, estaba casi seguro de que había una terrible equivocación.**

Todos lo miraron como si estuviera loco

-¿Bromeas verdad?-pregunto Seamus.

**Un mago? ¿Él? ¿Cómo era posible? Había estado toda la vida bajo los golpes de Dudley y el miedo que le inspiraban tía Petunia y tío Vernon. Si realmente era un mago, ¿por qué no los había convertido en sapos llenos de verrugas cada vez que lo encerraban en la alacena? Si alguna vez derrotó al más grande brujo del mundo, ¿cómo es que Dudley siempre podía pegarle patadas como si fuera una pelota?**

-Esa ballena nos las pagara- decían los Weasley, Remus,Tonks..

**—Hagrid —dijo con calma—, creo que está equivocado. No creo que yo pueda ser un mago.  
Para su sorpresa, Hagrid se rió entre dientes.  
—No eres un mago, ¿eh? ¿Nunca haces que sucedan cosas cuando estás asustado o enfadado?**

-Ah verdad- le dijo Tonks.

**Harry contempló el fuego. Si pensaba en ello... todas las cosas raras que habían hecho que sus tíos se enfadaran con él, habían sucedido cuando él, Harry, estaba molesto o enfadado: perseguido por la banda de Dudley, de golpe se había encontrado fuera de su alcance; temeroso de ir al colegio con aquel ridículo corte de pelo, éste le había crecido de nuevo y, la última vez que Dudley le pegó, ¿no se vengó de él, aunque sin darse cuenta de que lo estaba haciendo? ¿No le había soltado encima la boa constrictor?  
Harry miró de nuevo a Hagrid, sonriendo, y vio que el gigante lo miraba radiante.  
—¿Te das cuenta? —dijo Hagrid—. Conque Harry Potter no es un mago... Ya verás, serás muy famoso en Hogwarts.**

-Desgraciadamente- dijo Harry mientras Snape lo miraba como si tuviera tres cabezas.

**Pero tío Vernon no iba a rendirse sin luchar.  
—¿No le hemos dicho que no irá? —dijo con desagrado—. Irá a la escuela secundaria Stonewall y nos dará las gracias por ello. Ya he leído esas cartas y necesitará toda clase de porquerías: libros de hechizos, varitas y...  
—Si él quiere ir, un gran muggle como usted no lo detendrá —gruñó Hagrid—. ¡Detener al hijo de Lily y James Potter para que no vaya a Hogwarts! Está loco. Su nombre está apuntado casi desde que nació. Irá al mejor colegio de magia del mundo. Siete años allí y no se conocerá a sí mismo. Estará con jóvenes de su misma clase, lo que será un cambio.Y estará con el más grande director que Hogwarts haya tenido: Albus Dumbled...  
—¡NO VOY A PAGAR PARA QUE ALGÚN CHIFLADO VIEJO TONTO LE ENSEÑE TRUCOS DE MAGIA! —gritó tío Vernon.**

-¡Oyeme idiota puede que Dumby no sea la persona mas cuerda pero no te metas con el!- exclamo Harry.

**Pero aquella vez había ido demasiado lejos. Hagrid empuñó su paraguas y lo agitó sobre su cabeza.  
—¡NUNCA... —bramó— INSULTE-A-ALBUS-DUMBLEDORE-EN-MI- PRESENCIA!**

-Me halagas hijo- le dijo Dumby a Hagrid paternalmente. El gigante se ruborizo.

**Agitó el paraguas en el aire para apuntar a Dudley. Se produjo un relámpago de luz violeta, un sonido como de un petardo, un agudo chillido y, al momento siguiente, Dudley saltaba, con las manos sobre su gordo trasero**

-Que asquerosa escena se reproduce en mi mente- dijo Marietta.

**, mientras gemía de dolor. Cuando les dio la espalda, Harry vio una rizada cola de cerdo que salía a través de un agujero en los pantalones.**

-Jajajajajaja-se rían todos.

-Buena esa amigo

-Eres un genio Hagrid -le dijeron los gemelos.

**Tío Vernon rugió. Empujó a tía Petunia y a Dudley a la otra habitación, lanzó una última mirada aterrorizada a Hagrid y cerró con fuerza la puerta detrás de ellos.  
Hagrid miró su paraguas y se tiró de la barba.  
—No debería enfadarme —dijo con pesar—, pero a lo mejor no ha funcionado. Quise convertirlo en un cerdo, pero supongo que ya se parece mucho a un cerdo y no había mucho por hacer.**

-Que humano tan inteligente- dijo Crookshanks.

-Debo admitir Shanks que aunque eres un gato idiota esta vez tienes la razón-le dijo Norris.

-Te amamos Hagrid-lo halagaban los gemelos.

**Miró de reojo a Harry, bajo sus cejas pobladas.  
—Te agradecería que no le mencionaras esto a nadie de Hogwarts — dijo—. Yo... bien, no me está permitido hacer magia, hablando estrictamente. Conseguí permiso para hacer un poquito, para que te llegaran las cartas y todo eso... Era una de las razones por las que quería este trabajo...  
—¿Por qué no le está permitido hacer magia? —preguntó Harry.  
—Bueno... yo fui también a Hogwarts y, si he de ser franco, me expulsaron. En el tercer año. Me rompieron la varita en dos. Pero Dumbledore dejó que me quedara como guardabosques. Es un gran hombre.  
—¿Por qué lo expulsaron?**

-Hagrid cambiara de tema- sentencio Remus.

**—Se está haciendo tarde y tenemos muchas cosas que hacer mañana — dijo Hagrid en voz alta—. Tenemos que ir a la ciudad y conseguirte los libros y todo lo demás.  
Se quitó su grueso abrigo negro y se lo entregó a Harry  
—Puedes taparte con esto —dijo—. No te preocupes si algo se agita. Creo que todavía tengo lirones en un bolsillo.-concluyo Hagrid**

-¿Bueno quien sigue Profesor Dumbledore?-le pregunto Hagrid a Dumby.

-Mmm ¿Que tal tu?- dijo el anciano señalando a

**Espero que se hayan entretenido y pienso traer a los Dursley el siguiente capitulo díganme que opinan. Cuídense, FJW**

**¿Que opinan de Paula Es una oc?**


End file.
